


Las Consecuencias de Nuestros Actos

by SystemGargantua



Category: Zootopia (2016)
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-09
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-03-29 03:23:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 29,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13918341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SystemGargantua/pseuds/SystemGargantua
Summary: La vida de todos esta sujeta en pequeña escala a nuestras decisiones, gran parte de los momentos de esta se encuentran fuera de nuestro control. Una sola persona puede influir en un millar de almas. Dawn Bellwether hizo exactamente eso. Sus acciones no solo afectaron a cuantiosos mamíferos, a una coneja y un zorro, sino a toda una ciudad (quizá incluso mas).





	1. Chapter 1

**" Prologo"**

Pocos eran los sonidos que reverberaban en el despacho de la alcaldía en ese momento de la jornada laboral. El zumbido ininterrumpido del ordenador en el escritorio, los ecos de los pasos del personal administrativos al otro lado puerta doble de madera enmarcada por acero pulido, la amena brisa que se filtraba por una de las ventanillas abierta del mirador a espaldas del escritorio. Entre este y la vidriera se interponía una silla, sobre la cual se encontraba una oveja, portaba un vestido azul marino estampado por una sucesión de puntos turquesa, en su pata derecha portaba un brazalete que hacia juego con su indumentaria, sobre el cuello reposaba un collar de pequeñas esferas metálicas cromadas coronadas por un singular cascabel. Su rostro estaba enmarcado por unos anteojos de armazón café achocolatado, en cuyos espejuelos se reflejaba la pantalla del computador donde se exponía un informe sobre el prototipo que mando diseñar apenas tomo el cargo público por interinado. El documento detalla los pormenores del coste de producción, así como especificaciones de funcionamiento. El informe terminaba con una anotación del remitente:

_"Sra. Alcaldesa, se le informa que un prototipo del llamado Collar Domesticador le será enviado a su despacho para una demostración, esperando así satisfacer sus estándares de calidad y eficiencia, permitiéndonos llevar a cabo la producción en masa. Nuestro empleado enviado llegara la tarde del 18 de abril de presente. Sin más le mandamos una cordial despedida y buenos deseos para su administración._

_Atte. Louis P._

_C.E.O. Prey Technology-Electronic's"._

Sonrió con satisfacción, la entrega se realizaría en tiempo y forma si todo seguía con la marcha actual. Anoto en su agenda personal una futura rueda de prensa para dentro de dos semanas, en la cual daría a conocer sus medidas de seguridad para prevenir más ataques de los denominados depredadores salvajes. Sabía perfectamente que el pánico y la desconfianza se estaban propagando como el fuego en la ciudad, pero era demasiado pronto para dar a conocer una medida tan radical sin que los afectados aceptaran voluntariamente los términos, había que hacer más presión, con 36 incidentes no era suficiente para ella, quería que la cifra se duplicara para el final del mes.

Cerro el documento y tomo una bocanada de aire para, después, soltarla en un suspiro con el fin de calmar su estrés. Le habían informado que el siguiente ataque ocurriría en poco más de 45 minutos; el ansia de ver la nota en los noticieros de toda la ciudad siempre le causaba una gran expectación. Había acordado con su socio indicar la especie del pobre infeliz poco antes del ataque. Tomando su teléfono del escritorio busco en su directorio el nombre "Doug". Escucho el pitido de espera sonar en dos ocasiones antes de que se tomara la llamada.

-¿Si? Habla Doug ¿Cuál es el blanco?

Su mente maquino rápidamente sin pensarlo mucho en realidad -Que sea un guepardo... en Plaza Sahara. -Dicto con una sonrisa mientras veía la ciudad a través del mirador.

-Guepardo en la Plaza Sahara... anotado.

-Recuerda que son ágiles.

-¿Ensero? -Dijo con evidente sarcasmo- Si, sé que son veloces. Puedo hacerlo. -Previniendo una reiteración por parte de la oveja continuo- Oye le di a una pequeña nutria por la ventana de un auto en movimiento.

Frotándose el puente de la nariz contesto -Bien, solo procura notificarme cuando termines, queda claro.

-Sí, te aviso cuando termine o lo veras en las noticias, no sé, lo que pase primero. -Aparento escuchar lo que la oveja quería decirle, pero estaba más atento a las llamadas de la puerta por parte de sus colaboradores. -Bueno Walter y Jesse volvieron, tengo que irme, adiós.

Escucho como se cortaba la llamada. Sonrió con alegría al saber que en poco daría otro pequeño paso para poder hacer su sueño realidad. Sintió el deseo que comer algo ligero para mitigar el hambre hasta después de la prueba del collar, la cual sería esa misma tarde, alrededor de las 5:00 pm. Bajo de la silla y camino hacia la puerta de la oficina, cerrándola tras de sí al salir por completo.  _Alcaldesa Bellwether ¿Necesita algo?_  Pregunto mecánicamente su secretaria, una castor con un traje formal grisáceo y corbata guinda.  _Nada, solo quería salir un momento de mi oficina y caminar, es todo._  Le respondo con una sonrisa mientras comenzaba a caminar en dirección a los elevadores del ayuntamiento. A cada paso que daba su cascabel emitía un campaneo que a ella le encantaba, siempre le recordaba a las muchas campanas de viento que había en su antigua casa, las cuales amaba de niña. Oprimió el botón para llamar al elevador, este se encontraba en los pisos inferiores por lo que tardaría en llegar, con molestia miro a los otros tres elevadores junto al que escogió, la situación era la misma: en los primeros pisos. Con claro rostro de molesta emprendió el camino de vuelta a su oficina no sin antes decirle a su secretaria:  _Que me traigan un par de barras integrales rellenas de piña._  Sin esperar respuesta entro nuevamente en su oficina. Camino hacia el dispensador de agua, tomo uno de los muchos vasos de papel cónicos, lo lleno con el traslucido líquido y lo bebió. Mientras pasaba el agua por su garganta callo en cuenta ¿Por qué no pidió por el comunicador a su secretaria que le trajeran el bocadillo desde un principio? Se justificó a si misma diciendo que la confirmación del ataque la había alegado mucho. Una vez bebida toda la sustancia tiro el trozo de papel en un bote de desperdicios. Miro hacia la vidriera de la oficina mientras acariciaba su cascabel con cariño.  _Solo un poco más Bawn..._  Se dijo a si misma mientras emprendía rumbo a su escritorio, siendo interrumpida por una llamada entrante. El nombre del contacto decía Doug. Tal suceso no le sentó bien, esperando que la llamada fuera para notificarle un pormenor de la operación que se les paso por alto, contesto:

-¿Qué quieres Doug?

-Tenemos un incidente en el laboratorio. -La voz proveniente del otro lado la reconocía, pero no era Doug, era Walter. Estuvo a punto de contestar cundo fue interrumpido de improvisto -¡Y ya empeoro!

Tal respuesta no hizo más que preocuparle y enfurecerla. Numerosas operaciones con éxito total, aun y con ese dúo molesto merodeando cerca de algunas. No iba a permitir que todo su trabajo, su tiempo de planificación se fueran por el drenaje así de fácil. Menos aún por causa de un trió de carneros imbéciles que lo único que tienen que hacer es jalar un gatillo. Intentando recuperar la compostura pregunto:

-¿Qué fue lo que paso?

-Me empujaron fuera del vagón y cerraron la puerta con seguro. -Esta vez fue Doug quien respondo, se le notaba ansioso por el tono de su voz, ya no tan serio.

-¿Dónde están Walter? -Cuestiono con el fin de saber por qué ahora estaba él al teléfono y no Walter.

El carnero trago en seco, sabía cuál era el objetivo de Bellwether al preguntar eso. En un tono casi agudo contesto -Fue tras el vagón...

Un tic era perceptible en el ojo izquierdo de la pequeña oveja. No era para menos, ese vagón era un modelo utilizado en el metro hace más de 15 años, se encontraba oxidado cuando lo designaron cono laboratorio de producción. Por cuestiones de seguridad ella proporciono la financiación necesaria para hacerlo mínimamente operable, en caso de que comenzara a haber sospechas y tuvieran que moverse.

Visiblemente furiosa se limitó a preguntar -¿Quiénes fueron y hacia dónde va la vía?

-La vía está conectada con el sistema de transporte de mercancía y contenedores. Yo no vi quienes fueron, pero Jesse dijo ver una coneja y tras ella una mancha rojiza. -Dijo mientras comenzaba a correr en dirección contraria a sus colegas, iba por su equipo de emergencia.

Hubo silencio como única respuesta. -¡Carajo! ¡Esos malditos...! ¡Agghh! -Grito en la oficina pasados unos segundos en lo que procesaba la información, terminando por pateaba el contenedor de basura. ¿Qué carajo hacían la coneja y el zorro otra vez juntos? ¡¿Y hurtando su laboratorio de aulladores?! Corrió en dirección a la gaveta del escritorio. Al abrirla tomo un manojo de documentos ya minuciosamente ordenados en una carpeta mientras sostenía el teléfono entre la oreja y el hombro. -Quiero que tomes todos los documentos que tengas, recoge tu equipo de reserva y ve directo a Plaza Sahara, el plan sigue ¡¿Entendido?! -Exigió al tiempo que guardaba los documentos en bolso y tomaba su laptop para encenderla.

-Entendido -Repitió el carnero al tiempo que llegaba a la ubicación de su kit de respaldo. Un escape roto del alcantarillado que pasaba a la par de las vías. Metido la pata en la hedionda abertura, palpo la pared del otro extremo con las pesuñas y comenzó a buscar un agujero en esta. -Pero Bell... ¿Qué pasa con el vagón? -Pregunto con reserva a su interlocutora.

-Yo me encargo de eso. Tu concéntrate en tu tarea. -Dijo en el momento que su laptop mostraba el fondo de escritorio. Rápidamente tecleo en la terminal de la computadora "Tráfico Mercantil". La computadora mostró varias carpetas con un icono sobre ellas. -Una última cosa, si sucede algo que pueda comprometerme y dejarme expuesta quema los documentos y ponte a salvo ¡No quiero más errores! Uno más y yo misma te trasquilare frente a un espejo.

La ultima oración dejo frió al carnero. Conocía de tiempo a Bellwether y sabía que era capaz de eso y más, mucho más, con tal de obtener lo que quería. Se limitó a decir un monosílabo  _Si... como ordene_. Encontró su kit de emergencia y procedió a sacarlo del drenaje, abrió la maleta con una capa de impermeabilizante. Dentro estaba un rifle francotirador con el caño, la culata y la mira desmontados, un total de 8 proyectiles dentro de viales sellados y un par de guantes negros. Cerciorándose que no tendría que adquirir nada más para realizar su misión, salvo ir a su departamento por los documentos que le menciono Bellwether, cerro la maleta y comenzó a quitarse su traje de laboratorio amarillo al tiempo que decía:  _Tengo que colgar, la llamo cuando termine la misión_. Corto llamada, se deshizo del traje de látex, lo lanzo al alcantarillado, tomo la maleta y comenzó a correr en dirección al andén frente al cual se encontraba el vagón. Por su cabeza cruzo el por qué no tenía el maletín en un lugar más cercano como su departamento, se respondió de inmediato recordando su propia manía de apartar su labor delictiva con su vida mundana así con el hecho de que en donde vivía era una zona un tanto vigilada por el alto nivel económico que en ella se respiraba, después de todo ganaba bien y la oveja era su mejor cliente. Subió las escaleras en dirección a la salida, al llegar al último peldaño y se cercioro que no hubiera nadie en las cercanías. Una vez corroboró que estaba solo, salió rápido del acceso en dirección a su auto a un par de cuadras del lugar.

De vuelta en la oficina, la oveja ya había accedido a la carpeta "Trafico Ferroviario" la cual mostraba en tiempo real los viajes que realizaban los trenes, así como sus horarios. Haber sido la "secretaria" de Leonzález y por, ende, hacer todo el trabajo burocrático por él tuvo al final sus ventajas, así como el cursar una licenciatura en administración y computo. Tenía acceso por su posición de vice-alcaldesa a toda la información que requiriera para su trabajo, incluyendo cámaras de seguridad, datos de inversión y recursos, contratos con empresas y movilidad de productos. Al subir de cargo pudo enlazar su computadora portátil con la base de datos de Zootopia con total libertad bajo la excusa  _Me facilitara el trabajo._  En la pantalla se mostraban estadísticas sobre la compra y venta de productos a través de trenes, sus cargamentos, así como procedencias y destinos. En una de las pestañas de interface se mostraba la posición actual. Al abrirla se mostró un mapa de Google Maps donde cada tren que pasaba por la ciudad era mostrado como un circulo amarillo con un intermitente parpadeo. La ruta que conectaba con el vagón-laboratorio indicaba un tren en dirección de colisión. Sabiendo el posible destino del vagón y sus odiosos ocupantes paso a cerrar la laptop y tomar su bolso al tiempo que se comunicaba con su equipo de seguridad personal.

-Necesito transporte de inmediato en dirección al Museo de Historia Natural ¡Ahora! -Conocía la ciudad de años y sabía que la plaza al lado del museo daba una excelente panorámica de la intersección vial, además de que en esa dirección se encontraba la única salida para el par de mamíferos. Habiendo ignorado a su secretaria salido corriendo de la oficina y encontrándose finalmente con los ascensores libres, entro en el más cercano, presiono el botón PB. Para ella fueron momentos de infernal ansia, se sentía inútil en esa caja de aluminio, quería estar en la entrada del museo ya. Llegando a la planta base salió disparada del ascensor recibiendo varios saludos por parte del personal, saludos que ignoro con creces. Al mirar por el vidrio de la entrada y para su alivio, se encontró con una patrulla del ZPD en frente y recargados sobre ella dos corderos que la duplicaban en tamaño. Salió de la alcaldía y sin esperar llegar a la puerta del auto dijo: _¡Vayámonos ya!_  Por la mueca que mostraba en su rostro los oficiales decidieron guardarse la cortesía de abrirle la puerta, entraron velozmente y encendieron el motor al tiempo que escuchaban la puerta trasera cerrarse fuertemente. Sin mediar parada emprendieron marcha al museo. En el trayecto Bellwether cerro sesión en todos los dispositivos donde estuvieran activas todas sus cuentas y perfiles en el sistema. Copio todos sus mails con Prey Technology-Electronic's. Una vez los respaldo y subió a la nube de con un software de encriptación procedió a eliminar todo de su portátil; lo mismo hizo con la carpeta, poniéndola en una bolsa negra que le proporción uno de los policías. Guardo la bolsa bajo el acolchado del asiento trasero, logrando pasar desapercibida.

-Alcaldesa, llegamos al lugar. -Esa oración la saco de sus cavilaciones, miro por la ventana, hay se encontraba el museo. Una edificación de techos altos, aun para las jirafas, coronado en la cima de su cúpula central por un par de astas de reno hechas de mármol reforzado. Procedió a observar el puente que sostenía las vías del tren. La cola de la mole de acero se encontraba en movimiento ordinario, claramente no había colisionado con otro vehículo. Como fue posible, lo ignoraba, pero eso no era importante, lo importante era que el zorro y la coneja estaban dentro del edifico y debía detenerlos a toda costa.

Bajaron los tres de la patrulla y entraron por un acceso secundario para evitar ser vistos directamente por los entrometidos, una fortuna que el lugar estuviera en remodelación. Una lona traslucida permitía "ver" el vestíbulo del edifico. Había silencio en el lugar. Se adentraron más en el museo, llegaron a una intersección en T. Iban a desviarse al acceso del andén del metro en el momento que escucharon pisadas provenientes de esa dirección. Los oficiales tomaron el mango de sus pistolas de dardos sin sacarlas de la funda. Pasaron a ocultarse en las sobras causadas por los soportes y tablas de los pasillos altos del personal de remodelación. Cuando los que subían las escaleras finalmente llegaron al último escalón de estas, la oveja sonrió con satisfacción, efectivamente eran Judy Hopps y Nick Wilde. Doblaron en dirección a la salida, Bellwether y sus policías los siguieron al vestíbulo. Cuando estos iban a medio camino bordeando una exhibición bajo el nivel de suelo, Bawn se aclaró la garganta y oculto su fastidio hacia ellos.

¡Judy! -La nombrada y su colega se detuvieron volteando a verla, Bellwether se tranquiliza por su acción, ya no escaparían. - ¡Judy! -Volvió a decir acercándose a ellos franqueada por los oficiales.

* * *

**Central del ZPD. 18 de abril. 01:32 pm.**

-Jefe Bogo aquí está el informe que pidió. -Dijo el oficinista al tiempo que tomaba el papel de la impresora al lado de su computador, era un jabalí en cuyo gafete de presentación decía Harlan.

El búfalo tomo el documento entre sus pesuñas. El informe trataba sobre los índices de asaltos a pata armada ocurridos en la ciudad durante el último trimestre. Aunque actualmente esa era una de sus preocupaciones menores en estos momentos. La última semana había sido agitada sin aparentarlo, habían pasado 8 días desde el último incidente de un depredador salvaje. Pero este tiempo de "paz" no había aminorado los ánimos en la ciudad en lo absoluto. Las señales de desconfianza y racismo se veían todos los días, las presas comenzaban a apartarse de sus "enemigos naturales" con un descaro francamente hiriente, se podía ver que el ánimo de algunos comenzaba a mermar o volverse sulfúreo dependiendo de en qué trinchera estuvieran. Algunos incluso comenzaron a perder sus empleos. Esto último lo sabía Bogo por el trato que estaban sufriendo sus oficiales depredadores y las anécdotas que estos le contaba en un intento de que parasen, pues si el jefe del ZPD no podía darles seguridad a sus subordinados, nadie lo haría.

-Bien, eso sería todo. -Dijo Bogo en el tono más neutro posible, cosa sencilla para él. Era costumbre suya el pedir ese informe en específico cada trimestre, más por cuestiones personales que otra cosa. Siempre podía mandar a alguien que le llevara el documento, pero estar encerrado en esa diminuta oficina para su enorme tamaño comenzaba a sofocarlo, buscaba cualquier excusa para salir de ella. Hoy el informe seria esa excusa. Comenzó a caminar en dirección a la salida de las oficinas cuando el jabalí le dijo: _Jefe, si busca más información sobre los asaltos le aconsejo ir a archivos, el sistema está saturado y la conexión se cae._  No importándole la información brindada salió.

Al llegar al vestíbulo principal, miro al lugar donde se encontraba el recepcionista. Un cordero con una lana ridículamente crecida se encontraba allí. En varias ocasiones le dijo que debía cortarse la lana, pero el oficial se negaba alegando que era maltrato laboral. La excusa era patética e ilógica para todos, menos para la alcaldesa. Bogo no entendería jamás la obsesión de las ovejas y corderos con su lana. Estaba a punto de subir las escaleras a su despacho cuando la intersección de las palabras archivos y recepcionista le hizo recordar al oficial Benjamín Garraza. En un par de ocasiones lo visito en su lugar de trabajo para ver su estado de ánimo, tal vez no era oficial de campo ni tenía que tratar con la discriminación en todo momento, pero si era alguien muy impresionable, fácil de alterar su estado anímico y de personalidad normalmente risueña y alegre. Todo esto le era perjudicial en estos momentos. Aferrándose a toda oportunidad de no ir a su oficina y de paso ver como se encontraba uno de sus oficiales más eficientes en su labor, tomo el pasillo a derecha junto de las escaleras y doblo en una esquina quedando a unos metros de la entrada a los archivos. Conforme caminaba noto que no se escuchaba ruido proveniente del interior, cosa lo que extraño mucho, Benjamín siempre tenía música en su teléfono, varias veces se escuchaba en el vestíbulo música de Gazelle, hoy parecía no ser el caso. Tomo el pomo con la pata y lo giro. La puerta no emitió chirrido, estaba bien lubricada.

El interior de los archivos era monótono. Una ventana al fondo por la que se miraba la cochera de la estación, un sinnúmero de archiveros uno al lado de otro, estos eran un poco más altos que Bogo. A la derecha de la puerta estaba un escritorio que para el búfalo era pequeño. Sobre este estaban desperdigados algunos papeles junto con una caja de donas casi llega. El guepardo con sobrepeso se encontraba sentado en una pequeña silla que apenas podía mantenerse. Tenía una dona en la pata, jugueteaba perezosamente con ella. Su rostro reflejaba completo aburrimiento.

-Garraza. -Lo nombro para llamar su atención. Cosa que consigue dada la falta de ruido

-¡Oh! Hola Jefe. -Respondió el guepardo apartando la mirada de la dona y enfocándola en su superior. - ¿Necesita algo?

-Ah... ¡Sí! Los informes de asaltos del último trimestre e igual los del último año. -Respondió para tener una justificación de su presencia.

-Claro. Deje los busco. -Se levantó de su silla causando que esta crujiera. Camino hacia los archiveros sin prestar mucha atención a su entorno, con el tiempo memorizo la ubicación de todos los documentos. -Jefe, usted siempre manda a alguien por cosas como esta ¿Por qué vino? -Cuestiono, conocía bien los modus operandi de su jefe.

-Quería caminar un poco, además todos está muy ocupados en estos días. -Dijo mientras se acercaba al escritorio y tomaba una dona. -¿Por qué no escuchas música? Siempre lo haces -Pregunto para saber mejor como estaba.

-No lo sé, simplemente no tengo ganas. En realidad, ni siquiera tengo hambre. -Se escuchó como habría y cerraban un cajón. De entre los archiveros se veía a Garraza caminar de vuelta al escritorio. Tenía la cola al nivel del suelo, aun sin siquiera la sombra de una sonrisa en el rostro. -Aquí tiene. -Dijo entregándole la carpeta a Bogo, quien la tomo con su pata libre.

-Gracias Garraza. -Tomo la carpeta y procedió a dar una mordida al bizcocho que había elegido. Cuando termino de masticar y tragar el trozo de pan dulce pregunto. -¿Dónde las compraste? Son muy buenas.

-En una pastelería cerca de la estación principal. Si quiere puede llevarse la caja. No creo que me de hambre.

-Así está bien. Solo quería probarlas. -Termino de comerla y se encamino a la salido. -Benjamín. -Lo llamo antes tomar el pomo de la puerta. El guepardo se limitó a mirarlo. -Este puesto es temporal.

-Lo se Jefe. -Respondió con un atisbo de sonrisa en el rostro.

Finalmente salió de ese grisáceo cuarto. Benjamín estaba peor que la última vez que lo vio, aunque él no podía hacer mucho. Fue una orden de arriba la que le indico que moviera a Garraza. Nunca creyó que le afectaría tanto. Sacudió todos esos pensamientos de su cabeza y se movió en dirección a su oficina. A mitad de las escaleras fue llamado por el recepcionista. -¡¿Qué quieres?! -Pregunto irritado.

-Jefe tenemos el reporte de un zorro salvaje en el Museo de Historia Natural. Ademas, dijeron también que "la oficial Hopps está herida." -Respondió con preocupación el cordero.

La noticia lo puso en alerta. Sabía que tarde o temprano habría otro ataque, pero la mención de Hopps lo saco de balance. ¿Qué hacia ella en la ciudad? ¿Cómo es que termino atacada por un zorro salvaje? No valía la pena cuestionarse. Debía actuar ya antes que Hopps pudiera morir. Prácticamente corrió hacia el recepcionista, la situación lo ameritaba, tomo el radio comunicador y lo encendió.

-A todas las unidades, tenemos el reporte de un zorro salvaje en el museo de historia natural. ¡Vallan a ese lugar de inmediato! -Apenas escucho la confirmación de varios oficiales dejo el dispositivo. Algunos oficiales que pasaban por el vestíbulo escucharon parte del comunicado y se quedaron expectantes a la espera de instrucciones.

Utilizando su voz capaz de atravesar muros, el Jefe Bogo grito -¡Atención! ¡Hay un reporte de un depredador salvaje en el museo! -Capto la atención de todos en la estación. -¡Tomen las patrullas que estén disponibles! ¡Hay que evitar otra tragedia! -Decidió que él personalmente se encargaría de la situación.

Aquellos que no estaban ocupados trasladando detenidos o que pudieran dejar sus puestos lo siguieron camino a la cochera. La mayoría de los oficiales se encontraban fuera. Por lo que no fueron muchos los que lo siguieron; la mayoría era depredadores grandes.

* * *

En la avenida frente a la cual se edificó el complejo policíaco yacía estacionado un automóvil tamaño mediano. Dentro se encontraban una cebra acompañada de un hurón color canela. Ambos portaban un conjunto de ropa genérico: pantalones de mezclilla, camisa abotonadas a cuadros, rojiza la del hurón y azul rey la de la cebra. Cada uno portaba un vaso de café que hacía ya un rato dejo de emitir vapores. Sus alimentos consistían en una ensalada de pepino y lechuga por parte de la equina y un sándwich de soya saborizada para el hurón.

-Natalia. -Llamo el mustélido en busca de atención, cosa que obtuvo. - Admito que al principio el quedarnos frente a la policía a esperar que sucediera otro ataque resultaba interesante. Pero ahora veo que es aburrido.

-¿Enserio? Nadie te obliga a estar aquí. Puedes irte, solo déjame las llaves del auto. -Le respondió mientras dejaba su café en el porta-vaso del auto.

-Tal vez lo aria... Si no fueras la única que no me mira despectivo. -Dijo mostrando una mueca de hastío. - Únicamente no me despiden porque soy de los mejores camarógrafos de toda la televisora. Si dejo este puesto a tu lado en poco tiempo me correrían.

-¿No te estas contradiciendo? Te está hartando que te discriminen por ser depredador y estas aquí esperando que otro de tu "clase" ataque.

-Estoy aquí porque me gusta documentar los hechos, viéndolos directamente y grabándolos, para luego mostrarlos al público. Creo que así hago más que estando tratando de ser bueno con personas que me escupirán de todas formas.

-Tu plan funcionaria. -La cebra menciono al tiempo que dejaba de ver la comisaria para enfocarse en su acanelado amigo. -Pero nuestros jefes solo nos dejan mostrar lo que lo que les genere más audiencia Lenin. Me temo que no podrás hacer mucho.

Sonriéndose sínicamente sin despejar la mirada de la edificación símbolo del orden le respondió. -¿Y fuera del sistema podre hacer mucho? Además, si no trabajo aquí ¿De dónde comeré?

-Siempre están los vagabundos de Little Rodentia.

-Que sádica. Preferiría comer pasto.

-¿Es un insulto?

-Si así lo sientes... -Calló por unos instantes, cosas que provoco el desvió de la mirada de la cebra en dirección al parabrisas. - Creo que hay esta nuestra nota del día.

Ambos observaron como un convoy de 4 patrullas salían en simultaneo del estacionamiento del ZPD en dirección al centro. Dentro de ellas, a través de los parabrisas, pudieron ver la silueta de un búfalo que manejaba la unidad cabecilla. Sin perder tiempo el hurón encendió el vehículo y habiendo pasado un tiempo prudente comenzó a seguir a los azulados. El sonido de una notificación provino del bolsillo de la cebra, esta saco su móvil para ver de qué se trataba.

-Creo ya sé por qué salieron tan aprisa. Casi hubo un choque entre dos trenes en el paso elevado del centro. -En su teléfono se observaba un vídeo amateur que capto el momento desde lo bajo, no se observó mucho del acontecimiento.

-Claro y algo así saco al jefe de la policía de su oficina ¿No? -Él no se creía esa hipótesis. -Puede que esté relacionado con ese tren, pero debe ser algo más grava para haberlo hecho subirse a una patrulla.

-Lo sabremos al llegar.

-¿Puedes revisar que este todo en orden? No quiero que perdamos algo importante porque el micrófono o las lentes se cayeron bajo los asientos.

-Estoy en ellos. -Dijo al momento que se volteaba para inspeccionar el equipo de trabajo de ambos.

* * *

Si bien iban al límite permitido de velocidad, no encendieron las sirenas, no tenían pensado llamar en demasía la atención del público, querían que se percatara la menor cantidad de civiles posible. Todos estaban armados con pistolas de dardos y eléctricas, además de una jaula grande sellada únicamente con un puñado de orificios en la base, un bozal y una red para inmovilizar. No dejarían nada a la suerte.

Nadie sentía necesaria de la comunicación entre unidades, sabían su destino y la situación se había puesto tan tensa que cualquier comentario resultaría de sobra. La respiración pesada y acompasada de Bogo era todo lo que se escuchaba en la unidad cabecilla. Meditando la situación mientras sorteaban el tráfico en dirección al museo, decidió tomar la radio-comunicador en su pata derecha mientras con la otra sostenía el volante.

-Brown ¿Quién fue el que realizo la llamada? - Dijo para saber la información solicitada.

-El mamífero no se identificó jefe, colgó muy rápido. Pero podría jurar que era la voz de la alcaldesa. -Respondió el cordero desde la recepción.

_Bellwether_. El búfalo ya estaba cansado de escuchar ese apellido en todo. - Comunica a las demás unidades que ya estamos en camino, puede que necesitemos apoyo. - Sin más colgó el comunicador ¿En realidad necesitaba tantos elementos para someter a un simple zorro fuera de razón? A su ver rayaba en lo absurdo. Pero no permitiría que otro mamífero terminara lastimado; y sabiendo que Hopps era ese otro mamífero sentía que debía cumplirlo cabalmente. Verla salir de esa oficina hace una semana dejando su placa sobre el escritorio, le sorprendió, quizá hasta lo apesadumbro. Justo cuando se había ganado su respeto tira la toalla por algún sentimiento de deber platónico que cree no cumplió. Eso no era importante ahora, había un civil en peligro y como policías era su deber mantenerlo a salvo.

Llegando a la acera frente a la edificación académico-divulgativa notaron la presencia de una unidad policial un tanto más reducida que las que ellos montaban. Alguien había llegado antes. Eso los tranquilizo un poco más no bajaron la guardia.

Sin esperar la orden de Bogo, apenas la última patrulla coloco su freno de pata. Los uniformados salieron en sincronía de sus vehículos para encaminarse hacia la entrada del museo. De las patrullas tercera y cuarta salieron los policías cagando la jaula, la red y el bozal. En el momento que pisaron el primer escalón para subir al acceso otro par de unidades aparecieron por una de las esquinas, estas rápidamente se estacionaron frente a las escaleras. Ambas, como había indicado Bogo, no usaron la sirena en su camino al lugar de reunión. Procedieron a dividirse en dos grupos, uno subiría al edificio mientras los demás resguardaban la entrada para evitar el acceso de civiles o la prensa en caso de que esta llegara.

Ya frente a la enorme puerta de madera que daba la bienvenida al museo, Bogo y Rinowicks la franquearon. Al mirar dentro del vestíbulo divisaron tres siluetas, pudieron distinguir la inconfundible lana capilar de la alcaldesa, ella estaba custodiada por dos oficiales lanudos. Mientras preparaban la jaula y los demás aditamentos para la captura del mamífero salvaje, los que vigilaban los accesos alzaron la ceja en intriga al ver a la oveja levantar una pistola similar a que ellos portaban. La observaron abrir el cargador, en este se encontraban pequeñas esferas azuladas. Los oficiales miraron a su superior en busca de instrucciones, este les indico en señas que mantuvieran silencio; lentamente abrieron las puertas entrando en el recibidor. Los ovinos se encontraban en demasía concentrados mirando al suelo, pues no notaron la intromisión del cuerpo policíaco. Los citados comenzaron a caminar lentamente hacia la oveja. Cuando entraron y gracias a los altos techos del edifico lograron captar una frase cortada de la voz de Bellwether.

-...culpe a Leonzález, puedo hacer lo mismo con ustedes. Es mi palabra contra la suya.

\- En realidad... - Una voz femenina conocida por Bogo emergió del suelo, en efecto era Hopps. Se escuchó el ruido de la rebobinarían de un audio sucedido por la frase: "Usare a todo depredador de Zootopia si hace falta." -Es su palabra contra la suya... Es una treta tesoro ¡Boom!

* * *

Una sensación que solo podía definirse como arcadas mentales era lo que martirizaba a Dawn. Su mente solo podía pasar a cámara rápida el escenario que sus ojos no captaron ni captarían: una coneja siendo masacrada por un carmesí zorro al tiempo que los policías llegaban al "rescate" de la pobre servidora pública. Una incómoda vigilia la invadió, miro el cargador de su pistola, las moras seguían hay en lugar del suero. Dio un paso atrás al tiempo que volvía la vista en dirección la arena donde se debido darse el sangriento espectáculo. La coneja seguía con esa expresión ladina y altanera mientras sostenía en su pata la grabadora con motivo de zanahoria a la vez era sostenida por el vulpino, quien tenía un bulto esférico en el bolsillo de su camisa hawaiana. Sabía que tenía que salir de ahí lo más rápido posible, llamo a la policía y esta no tardaría en hacer aparición.

Se giró para dar inicio a su escapada cuando un muro azulado la asusto. Mirando fugazmente hacia arriba pudo notar la inconfundible cornamenta de Bogo siendo franqueado por una docena de grandes mamíferos quienes posaban sus vistas en la ovina. Por acto reflejo esta se volteo rápidamente, se estaba hiperventilando, respiraba con avidez y comenzaba a sudar copiosamente. Usando todo su raciocinio y notando que sus escoltas comenzaban a acariciar el mango de sus armas, se tragó su desorientación, volteo hacia Bogo y lo encaro con una mueca casi grotesca que pretendía ser una sonrisa de alivio.

-Jefe Bogo, q-que bueno que llego. - Respondió a la vez que intentaba idear un método para escapar del lugar.

Con una expresión de roca el búfalo respondió. -Me informaron que quien hizo la llamada colgó rápido, pero que su voz sonaba como la de la alcaldesa. Dude que en verdad fuera usted.

-S-sí, vera... -Su mente maquinaba cualquier respuesta a la vez que ocultaba la pistola cruzando sus patas en su espalda. -Vine a revisar cómo se encontraba la remodelación del museo... debe ser entregado pronto y la oficial ¡Ex oficial Hopps! Entro siendo perseguida por un zorro salvaje. - Los nervios la carcomían por dentro.

Bogo se limitó a asentir lentamente. - Y ¿Dónde se encuentra ese zorro salvaje?

-Escapo

-¿Y por qué Hopps esta hay abajo?

-Escapando del zorro se resbalo y callo en la exhibición.

-¡Tu matón nos empujó! -La voz de Judy se escuchó desde lo bajo.

-Por cierto, Zanahorias ¿Dónde está? -Dijo Nick mientras ponía su pata en la frente mientras fingía mirar al horizonte en busca de algo.

_Maldito cobarde ¿Por qué no me aviso...?_  Susurro Dawn por lo bajo.

-¿Cómo dice?

-Nada Jefe Bogo.

-Supongo que también podrá decirme porque hay un zorro junto con Hopps hay debajo ¿No?

-Es empleado de remodelación y le pedimos que nos ayudara a subir a Hopps. - Comenzaba a decir palabras antes que pensarlas. Bogo a pesar de "disfrutar" del nerviosismo de la oveja podía notar como sus guardias tenían las pesuñas cerca de sus armas. Tendría que ser directo ya.

-Cuando entramos me pareció escuchar que usted hablaba con ellos ¿Podría decirme que les decía?

-Ehhh... les decía que no se preocuparan, que la policía llegaría pronto.

-¿Enserio? Yo recuerdo que usted quería que atacara a esta coneja. -El vulpino dijo mientras sonreía con mofa y mostrando todos los dientes al tiempo que apoyaba su codo en la cabeza de la leporina, provocando que esta bajara las orejas.

-Y nos decía que nos inculparía como lo hizo con Leonzález. -Dijo Judy tratando de quitarse la pata de Nick de la cabeza.

\- Están nerviosos por el susto Jefe, no los tome enserio. - Bawn ya se estaba desesperando, quería salir de ahí.

\- Y esto también es producto del "susto" alcaldesa ¿Verdad? -Nuevamente el sonido de una grabación rebobinada de escucho: "Usare a todo depredador de Zootopia..."

-Alcaldesa ¿Puede mostrarme sus pesuñas?

Visiblemente nerviosa la oveja replico. -¿Por qué tendría que hacerlo?

-Cuando entre puede ver que tenía un arma en las patas. -Dijo extendiendo su pesuña al nivel de la oveja. -Déjese de estupideces, entréguela y dígame que está pasando aquí.

-Le digo que el zorro salvaje escapo. Mire si revisamos las cámaras... - La voz de Dawn se fue silenciando conforme contemplaba la inflexible miraba de Bogo, quien no retraía su pata, continuaba teniéndola extendía hacia la pequeña mamífera.

La nula cooperativa de la hembra provoco que Bogo decidiera caminar hacia ella para personalmente arrebatarle el arma, después de todo era casi imposible que fuera un arma de fuego. Estas eran de uso exclusivo de las fuerzas especiales, los SWAT's, y el ejército, ningún servidor público ni unidad de seguridad privada tenia permitido usar o transportas esas armas a no ser que solicitaran al ZPD un permiso el cual demoraba en demasía siendo tramitado y certificado, sin mencionar el arduo y cansino examen psicológico y prácticas de tiro que debían de pasarse para poseer una. Bogo estaba confiado en que la oveja se dejaría catear, pues ¿Qué podía hacerle una oveja que evidentemente estaba asustada? Tenía experiencia negociando y sometiendo criminales armados de tu talla y mayores (que sorprendente mente había), no por nada se ganó su puesto a pulso. Las orejas de búfalo y sus subordinados escucharon el inconfundible sonar de armas siendo desenfundadas, por el rabillo del ojo noto que los guardias que acompañaban a Bellwether empuñaban su arma y velozmente apuntaban a Bogo. El jefe de policía se lanzó de espaldas hacia atrás al tiempo que los dardos salían disparados en su dirección, solo logro ver un par de fugaces líneas azul grisáceas mientras aterrizaba silenciosamente en el pulido suelo. Rápidamente saco su pistola eléctrica y apunto al celador situado a la derecha. Los demás oficiales rápidamente sacaron sus armas y direccionaron los cañones hacia el trió de ovinos.

-¡Háganlo! -Chillo Bellwether mientras comenzaba correr hacia el interior del edifico. Los ovinos indumentados de azul retiraron el seguro de sus granadas lacrimógenas.

Disparos erráticos provenían del lado lanudo, disparos que en poco fueron engullidos por una ráfaga de proyectiles en dirección contraria. Las masas lanudas cayeron de bruces produciendo un sonido seco. A pesar de ser una docena de oficiales contra dos guardias, todos estaban en alerta y no era para menos, de los cinturones tácticos de los corderos comenzaba a emerger un vapor blanco. El espacio a pesar de ser enorme, carecía de ventilación y circulación de aire, el lacrimógeno no se iría pronto si lo dejaban expandirse en la estancia. Un lobo grisáceo decidió tomar la iniciativa. Rápidamente fue hacia los corderos, los ojos y la nariz comenzaban a arderle con creces, más eso no lo hizo flaquear, como pudo retiro los seguros que unían las cargas aturdidoras a los cinturones tácticos; el resto de los oficiales, Bogo, Judy y Nick por inercia retrocedían ante la creciente masa vaporosa, las narices de todos comenzaban a irritarse por la agria neblina.

De entre la nube blanca emergió un grimoso lobo, sus ojos enrojecidos cuales faros de emergencia, su nariz seca, irritada, casi agrietada en su piel. Corrió entre jadeos y estornudos grasientos hacia la salida. Al atravesarla comenzó a toser con preocupante intensidad. Los oficiales en las escaleras solo lo vieron arrollarse en frente a la puerta. Mucosidad y lágrimas provenían con esmero de sus cavidades respectivas.

Momentos después se encontraban las ganadas dentro de un basurero publico sellado mientras terminaban de descargar su contenido. Un rinoceronte y un tigre se encarnaba de cuidar a su compañero quien producía chillidos de dolor recostado en el suelo.

-Tranquilo amigo, vas a estar bien. -Le dijo Colmillar en un intento por consolarlo, sentado a su lado y posando una pata en su hombro.

Cuando el lobo salido del interior del museo, un trió de oficiales fueron tras él para ayudarlo o por lo menos procurar que no terminara muy afectado por el gas.

El vapor comenzaba a disiparse en el interior del lugar. Nick resguardaba a Judy al otro extremo de la exhibición protegiendo su nariz y boca con el pañuelo donde guardo hace momentos sus moras. Bogo logro ver a través del lacrimógeno, contemplo una azulada silueta coronada por un ovoide blanco y esponjoso desparecer por una esquina.

-¡Arresten a esa Maldita! -Bramo el búfalo a punto de expeler humo de su hocico y nariz al momento que se incorporaba e iniciaba la persecución. Como guiados por un titiritero habilidoso, el cuerpo de uniformados comenzó a correr al unísono junto con su superior. A medio camino de la desviación dos oficiales, un elefante y león frenaron en seco, ambos miraron hacia el receptáculo infraterrano, cruzaron vistas y decidieron en silencio quedarse a cuidar la entrada e informar a los otros policías sobre lo ocurrido en caso de que entraran, cosa que sucedió casi de inmediato.

La persecución podría decirse ser desproporcionada. Cinco grandes mamíferos: un búfalo, un oso polar, un hipopótamo, un rinoceronte y un elefante a la "caza" de una pequeña oveja. Pero para Bogo era algo ya personal. No solo el hacerle la vida imposible con sus absurdas medidas y políticas de seguridad pública, la humillación silenciosa de sus elementos acolmillados, el cambio de imagen que ella quería darle a la comisaria, la entrada descarada de elementos ovejunos a la estación. Todo se le había estado acumulando en las últimas semanas, lo sentía a diario en el aire de la estación, el ánimo de Benjamín era el mejor ejemplo; por lo que el haber sido atacado por la seguridad de la oveja, el que uno de sus elementos terminara siendo víctima del lacrimógeno y su evidente intento de deshacerse de Hopps y el zorro lo terminaron por enfurecer. Desde su llegada al poder Bogo no hizo más que pagar los platos rotos de cada nueva tropelía.

Bellwether corría con esmero entre los pasillos del edifico. Las sombras proyectadas por algunas exhibiciones producían obscuras quimeras en las paredes y techo. El sorteo de pasillos no duro mucho, al poco la oveja sintió temblar el piso tras ella, miro un instante hacia atrás: siluetas borrosas encapsuladas en un manto azul la perseguían, la conglomeración era encabezada por una sombra obscura con cuernos que no despegaba su mirada de ella. Bawn corrió una decena de metros más hasta que sintió el aire en su nuca ser perturbado: la pata de Bogo casi la toma por el cuello, para ella era una sombra negra que se mezclaba con el tono de las paredes.

-¡Bellwether! -La citada sintió su pata ser fuertemente apretada en un agarre apenas doloroso. Bawn chillo cual roedor al sentir la presión en el brazo. Se volteo en un parpadeo encarando a Bogo, posteriormente realizando el sueño de muchos capos y criminales.

Un chasquido de lengua acompañado de un quejido vino del hocico del búfalo, una mora fue disparada a presión entre sus cejas, dando muy cerca de su ojo izquierdo. Aproximo su pata libre hacia su cara con el fin de saber con qué lo habían "inoculado", sentía el ardor en la zona ocular, una sustancia casi pastosa fue lo que emano del proyectil. En su rostro se podía ver la mora destrozada, convertida en puré. El impacto fue tan fuerte que aun siendo blando el proyectil dejo un anillo rojizo bajo el pelaje de Bogo, el cual en algunas áreas carecía de piel, sobre las cuales se formaban pequeñas gotitas de sangre.

Bellwether aprovecho la distracción de Bogo para liberarse y seguir corriendo. Los oficiales que seguían a Bogo se sorprendieron por la insolente gallardía de la oveja. Por un segundo se encontraron indecisos sobre si seguir a la alcaldesa o cerciorarse que su superior estuviera bien. El oso polar y el rinoceronte continuaron la persecución de Dawn mientras los otros dos se quedaban con Bogo esperando que no le afectara lo que le dispararon.

El disparo si lo afecto, pero no el modo esperado. Un gruñido gutural provino de su garganta, con la pesuña retiro el molesto fluido de su rostro, bufo con ira haciendo que sus aletas nasales se dilataran sobre manera. En tiempos remotos antes del raciocinio mamífero, los depredadores sabían que había ciertas presas con las que tener cuidado cuando se les cazaba o se enfurecían: los hipopótamos, elefantes, algunos carneros de montaña y ciertos bovinos. Un miedo fugaz se apodero de los oficiales cuando escucharon a Bogo proferir sonidos "primitivos": bufo con venencia mientras comenzaba a correr intensamente tras la oveja. Ya no le irritaba Bellwether, la odiaba.

Bawn doblo en un pasillo solo para ser frenada y sometida por un oso polar.

-Esta arresta por agresión a un oficial... resistirse a un cateo... e... intento de incriminación a civiles. -Jadeo el oso mientras recuperaba el ritmo de la respiración. Mientras respiraba mostraba los colmillos, hilos de saliva unían las mandíbulas superior e inferior. El cuadro solo alarmo y asqueo a Bellwether.

-¡Aléjate de mí asqueroso depredador! - Usando sus pesuñas presiona con fuerza la nariz del oso. Apretó con el filo de sus pesuñas haciendo pequeñas perforaciones en la nariz del albino.

-¡ARRGHH! -Apretó el agarre en que tenía a la oveja antes de soltarla en un empujón lejos de él. Por la fuera del apretón Bawn soltó la nariz antes ser lanzada un par de metros. Ella se miró la pesuña con la que hirió al oso. Las puntas de estas tenían manchones rojizos. El otro oficial estaba por dispararle con su pistola de dardos, pero se detuvo al sentir vibraciones viniendo detrás de él. Al girar la cabeza directamente a sus espaldas esta posado un búfalo. Este contraía y expandía su pecho al ritmo de su pesada respiración, su ojo izquierdo enrojecido, alrededor de este había manchitas azules, tenía la vista fija en la alcaldesa. De un empujón aparto al rinoceronte con firmeza, giro la vista hacia el oso, el cual miraba a la ovina con rabia mientras se cubría la nariz.

Bogo camino estoico hacia la oveja, está en un intento de intimidación fallido apunto el arma hacia el jefe policial. Sin medir fuerza, de un manotazo despojo a Bawn de su arma, la cual salió disparada lejos chocando con la pared. La pata le dolía a Bellwether, el golpe que le dio Bogo fue muy fuerte, con la otra pata trato de cubrir la lastimada. Esto nunca se logró. Fue violentamente puesta contra la pared. Frente a ella esta Bogo arrodillado para estar a su altura. Solo vio ira en su mirada, le produjo más miedo que el hocico del oso.

-¡U-usted no entiende! - Trato de decir. -Lo hago por las presas Jefe, debe comprender... -Su hocico fue sellado por una enorme pata con pesuñas. Fue tomada con brusquedad del hombro por el búfalo. Trato de soltarse del agarre, pero le fue inútil, no tenía la fuerza necesaria, además de estar agotada por correr. -¡Escúcheme idiota! ¡Las presas debemos unirnos, ello son el enemigo! ¡Hay que...!

-¡CIERRE EL MALDITO HOCICO! - Grito Bogo mientras la levantaba del suelo elevándola al nivel de sus ojos. A pesas estar al otro lado del edificio, los oficiales que retiraban a los ovinos inconscientes junto con Judy y Nick escucharon el grito de Bogo con toda nitidez; la acústica del lugar solo ayudo a prolongarlo. La coneja y el zorro se miraron con complicidad.  _Alguien tendrá problemas._  Canturreo Nick con una sonrisa burlona. Judy solo rió por el comentario.  _¡Hey! ¿Necesitan ayuda?_  Voltearon ambos al escuchar el llamado.

Unos sollozos anuncian el regreso de los oficiales que fueron en persecución. Su superior arrastraba a una lagrimosa y desesperada oveja. Judy y Nick estaban siendo sacados el hoyo donde fueron lanzados: la leporina siendo cargada cual bebe por un tigre y pasada a patas de un hipopótamo, el vulpino siendo luego levantado tomado por las axilas por un el mismo tigre, más él fue colocado de seco en el suelo. Quedo en el piso sentado, paso a levantarse para ir con Judy y dejar espacio a una elefanta para ayudar a subir al tigre. Todos en el vestíbulo volearon a ver la patética escena, Bellwether soltaba patadas y arrastra todo su peso contra la dirección a donde Bogo la llevaba, sus ojos ya enrojecidos por la desesperación y las lágrimas de ira e impotencia.

-¡Suélteme Bogo! ¡No puede hacer esto!

-¡Disparar el jefe del ZPD, herir a un oficial, intento de fuga, conspiración política, intento de incriminación! ¿No son razones suficientes? -Dijo Bogo con sarcasmo. Su ira inicial no había disminuido, pero ahora podía controlarla, siempre y cuando la oveja no lo hartara más, cosa que no estaba pasando. Era un claro insulto a su inteligencia el que ella dijera semejantes idioteces. Lo mejor era ignorarlas. Sin inmutarse ante los constantes chillidos de la aun alcaldesa, Bogo se aproximó al recién subido Colmillar quien estaba al lado Francine, la elefanta.

-Trasladen a Bellwether a la comisaria en calidad de detención preventiva. Digan a administración que levante un acta de investigación contra ella por actos de corrupción a servidores públicos, agresión a policías, incriminación y... -Busco un par de segundos las palabras correctas- Terrorismo de Estado. -Sentencio mientras entregaba a la oveja a la dupla.

-Entendido Jefe. -Dijeron los dos al unísono mientras franqueaban a Bawn; Colmillar procedió a esposarla, tenía esposas para animales pequeños. La oveja dejo de oponer resistencia, parecía estar abstraída, perdida en su mente, pero la frustración y el miedo seguían plasmados en su cara.

-¿Cómo se encuentra Wolfheims?

-Está fuera de peligro señor. La ambulancia llego hace poco, lo están atendiendo. Solo tiene muy irritados los ojos y la nariz, además está un poco desorientado. -Respondió Colmillar.

-¿Hopps o el zorro están heridos?

-Solo Hopps señor, tiene una cortada en la pata derecha, el zorro esta ileso.

-Que venga un médico a atenderla, estaremos aquí un tiempo.

-¿Por qué señor? -Interrogo Francine a Bogo antes de emprender camino hacia la puerta.

-Seguramente hay ya una multitud fuera del museo, verán a la alcaldesa salir esposada, no dejaran de hacer ruido y los reporteros llegaran en masa. Será más fácil que me diga Hopps que paso estando aquí que tratando de quitarnos a los reporteros que nos seguirán todo el camino.

-Entiendo señor. Nos retiramos. - Dijo Francine y remato Colmillar saliendo ambos escoltando a una incrédula oveja.

En su camino a la salida se toparon con un par de paramédicos que iban a atender a Hopps y cualquier otro herido. Bogo se aproximó al par de entrometidos: Nick ayudaba a subir a Judy a una tabla elevada de construcción para no tener que usar sus piernas ni estar al ras del suelo.

-Bien, digan qué diablos hacían aquí y que paso. -La coneja y el zorro quedaron eclipsados por el búfalo, con los paramédicos a su espalda.

* * *

**Inmediaciones del Museo. 01:56 pm.**

-Tal parce que somos los primeros.

-Si. Solo queda esperar. -Dijo Lenin mientras terminaba de montar el lente de su cámara. Se encontraba subido en una banca pública para asemejar la altura de la equina monocromática.

La gente comenzaba a acumularse al pie de la entrada del museo, los uniformados ya habían levantado un cerco para evitar el acceso, un par de ambulancia ya se encontraban entre la docena de patrullas. Una veintena de patas alzaban sus teléfonos tratando de captar algo.

Lenin encendió la aparatosa cámara, se encontraba en una zona elevada del parque, pudiendo ver todo el frente del edifico sin que la gente les bloqueara la vista. Paso a apoyarla en su hombro y la apunto hacia la entrada del museo.

-¿No vas a esperar a que me prepare yo? - Dijo Natalia con burla mientras ella se acomodaba la camisa y tomaba el micrófono junto con el auricular.

-Bueno, el noticiero comenzara en 4 minutos y ya tienen el programa planeado. No creo que lo cambien por una no... Mejor que callo, esto valdrá la pena. -De la puerta del edifico salía un par de oficiales cargando cada uno a otro uniformado, estos se encontraban esposados y parecían estar inconscientes. Los "detenidos" eran ambos corderos. Alejo el enfoque de la cámara para poder captar la entrada y a los oficiales bando por las escaleras a la vez.

-Debieron ser los que dejaron así al lobo -Natalia se colocó al lado de Lenin mirando al museo.

El lobo estaba siendo atendido en una ambulancia. De la entrada del museo emergieron una elefanta un tigre. Ambos se encontraban serios, estaba escoltando a una pequeña figura hacia una patrulla blindada.

-¡No puede ser...! Carajo. -La sorpresa se plasmó en los rostros de todos los conglomerados en la entrada del museo. La mandíbula de muchos quería caerse al suelo. El frió reflejo de las lentes de todos los teléfonos y la cámara de TV proyectaba en espejo el descenso de la oveja quien miraba anonadada todo a su alrededor. Se negaba a aceptar la realidad, los pensamientos racionales hace minuto ya parieron de su cabeza. Su respiración era acompasada pero densa. Las patas le temblaban. Podía verse reflejada en las pupilas de todos los presentes, quien la miraban expectantes, con sus irritantes smartphone's apuntando hacia ella. Noto como estaba cateando la patrulla en que ella y sus guardias llegaron. Solo quería despertar en su oficina, que todo esto fuera un sueño, que en el noticiero dijeran que un zorro desmembró a una coneja y un guepardo ataco en el centro de Plaza Sahara. Solo le quedaba caminar sin oponer resistencia... antes de entrar en el vehículo que la llevaría a la comisaria pudo ver como un león rebuscaba en el asiento trasero y sacaba una bolsa negra. _De todas formas lo encontrarían en mi oficina_. Un eco etéreo dentro de su cabeza trato de consolarla.

El lente de la cámara de TV capto como la patrulla comenzaba a moverse, llegaba a una glorieta, doblaba en una desviación y emprendía camino al ZPD.

-Llamare a Edward, esto tiene que salir si o si al aire. -Natalia tomo su móvil y marco un numero en él.

-Hay que entrevistar a un policía sobre lo que paso... o al menos intentarlo.

Los reporteros comenzaron a caminar hacia la multitud, la equina comenzó a discutir con alguien al otro lado de la línea mientras el mustélido enfocaba la mayor cantidad de cosas posible. Todos estaban igual de impactados. No todos los días (al menos en Zootopia) se veía a un servidor público siendo arrestado, pero con Leonzáles y Bellwether parecía se estaba volviendo costumbre.

* * *

**Centro turístico de Plaza Sahara. 02:09 pm.**

Doug terminaba de armar su rifle francotirador, estaba nervioso, a pesar de ser un excelente tirador, la amenaza de Dawn lo dejo preocupado. Recargo contra la pared el arma ya lista cerca de una ventana. Camino hacia el maletín donde estaban guardadas la municiones y tomo un cartucho, antes de cerrarlo metió el montón de papeles que había sacado de su departamento. Como era una operación en una zona en extremó transitada, se colocó un pasamontaña. Tomo el rifle, lo cargo. Ya no le importaba mantener el capricho de Bellwethe de que el afectado fuera un guepardo. Para ese monto mientras tuviera garras y colmillos sería perfecto para sus fines.

Coloco el soporte del arma en el marco de la ventana. La avenida peatonal del centro turístico estaba atiborrada de mamíferos, tanto presas como depredadores. Podría decirse que no había rastros de desconfianza o racismo en esa escena. Todos los comercios y tiendas tenían un flujo constante de gente, había pequeños espectáculos callejeros en cada esquina. El Sol iluminaba todo desde su cenit. Como faro flamígero brillaba el hotel-casino "The Palmer". La mole de metal con motivo de palmera era visible desde todos los puntos, los decorados de hoja proporcionaban sombra a una parte de la calzada. Doug busco un objetivo entre la multitud: como maquinado por ente jocoso, lo que Bawn le pidió estaba ante él. En la avenida se encontraba un guepardo ofreciendo un espectáculo callejero. Portaba un traje color caqui ya deshilado en las costuras, tenía franjas de color morado cocidas en las mangas y rodeando los botones de cierre, unos guantes negros sin cerrar en la yema de los dedos, una corbata roja con puntos multicolor y una decena de botones variopintos colocados a lo largo de la solapa; traía puesto un sombrero de copa negro, así como anteojo sin espejuelos, a todas luces parecía un mago callejero. Una multitud pequeña estaba mirando su espectáculo. Al parecer tenía un asistente el cual era un camello con ropas más comunes.

Frente a él había una pequeña mesa con barajas, dardos, dados y otro monto de objetos llamativos. Usando la prestidigitación extrajo de sus mangas un puñado de pequeñas flores amarillas las cuales repartió entre los niños que miraban el show con un brillar en sus ojos. Tenía experiencia en el negocio, se le notaba. Algunos mamíferos grababan su acto. Sin perder más tiempo Doug tomo una bocanada de aire, contuvo el pulso y apunto a la frente de mago vagabundo. Sin el placer que le produjeron los otros trabajos jalo el gatillo.

Los presentes lograron ver como una efímera línea azul se dirigió al cráneo del animado guepardo. Dio un gruñido de dolor al tiempo que retrocedía y quedaba de espalda contra el muro de una tienda. Por la fuerza del retroceso su sombrero y lentes cayeron al suelo. Se llevó las patas a la cabeza mientras se arrodillaba y comenzaba a gruñir. Su colega se próximo a él preocupado.

-Larry ¿Estas bien?

Un rugido vino de la garganta del felino. Se incorporó lentamente, comenzó a caminar a cuatro patas mientras veía su entorno, todos enfocaban sus cámaras hacia el felino. Sobre su frente había una mancha azul que poco a poco se combinaba con sangre. Un grito de terror vino de la multitud, en un parpadeo todos los presentes comenzaron a correr. La gente que caminaba ignorando el espectáculo noto entonces que de nuevo otro depredador se volvo salvaje. Algunos llamaron a la policía mientras corrían. Larry comenzaba a caminar, pero parecía no tener destino, el ruido lo desorientaba. Dio un rugido que solo alarmo más a los transeúntes. Su vista se enfocó en una familia de venados que estaba cerca, un par de crías y los padres. Se acercaba a la familia a paso lento y firme, los intimidados en ningún momento apartaron la mirada del guepardo, algo muy dentro de ellos, su instinto de sobrevivencia, les decía que hacerlo era muerte segura.

De un momento a otro la calzada sé quedo desierta, Larry se aproximaba demasiado a los venados quienes se estaban quedando sin espacio para retroceder, los padres ocultando tras ellos a sus hijos. Con cada paso el felino se movía más al ras del suelo, preparándose para saltar...  _¡Hey! ¡Larry!_  Grito el camello mientras le lanzaba uno de los tantos objetos de la mesa a su irracional amigo. El objeto, una caja con estampado de estrellas golpeo a Larry en el hombro; giro y comenzó a caminar hacia el dromedario con ira labrada de su mirada, el camello no cedió ni un centímetro, estaba bien plantado en el suelo.  _¡Corran!... ¡AHORA!_  Le grito a los venados, estos comenzaron a retroceder poco a poco hasta que a 10 metros los padres tomaron cada uno a sus hijos, una hembra y un macho y emprendieron la huida sin mirar atrás. Para que Larry no siguiera a la familia el camello seguía lanzando cosas.

-Vamos amigo, sé que me recuerdas. Soy yo: Héctor... ¡Reacciona! Carajo - Héctor no pudo ver algún atisbo de razón en la mirada del felino.

La distancia entre ambos era mínima. El camello tomo de la mesa un par de pinos de boliche de madera, los cuales usaban en malabarismo. Comenzó a retroceder, empuñando con firmeza los pinos. El sonido de sirenas se escuchaba en las proximidades

_Solo necesito distraerte por un minuto_... -¡Larry reacciona puta madre!- Como única respuesta el guepardo se lanzó hacia el dromedario. Al tiempo Héctor esgrimió un pino golpeando a Larry en el hocico, ambos cayendo en el suelo por la fuerza del salto de Larry. Se miraron uno al otro por un instante. El guepardo volvió a saltar hacia su presa.

Doug vio como al otro lado de la vía venían un par de patrullas, continúo conduciendo sin pretensión de volver a su departamento. Mientras guardaba su equipo en el maletín recibió una notificación de Walter:  _Nos largamos. Toma el dinero que puedas y las tarjetas de crédito. Esto se fue al diablo, nos vemos ya sabes dónde._  Adjunto al mensaje había un vídeo grabado en un móvil donde aparecía Bellwether esposada y siendo metida dentro de una patrulla, varios policías eran visibles en la toma. Doug no supo que pensar, se quedó de pie frente a la puerta del cuarto. Más pronto que tarde tomo el pomo de la puerta y salió del edifico, tomo su auto y manejo lo más rápido posible hacia el Distrito Nocturno al otro lado del "rió-lago" que dividía la ciudad. Walter tenía razón en algo: todo se fue al diablo. No servía de nada tratar de encontrarle sentido a como Bell termino arrestada. Ahora solo importaba salvar su lana.

* * *

**Museo de Historia Natural. 02:22pm.**

El oso polar, ahora con una curita en la nariz, le entrego a Bogo una bolsa de evidencias además de un paño húmedo. Se paso el paño por el ojo izquierdo para retirase los restos de mora, así como aminorar el ardor. En un principio estuvo a punto de romperle el cuello a Nick. Cuando Bogo se puso frente a ellos, al zorro se le hizo gracioso que en su ojo hubiera restos de mora. No puedo evitar hacer un mal chiste al respecto, pero Judy los acabo callando. Termino por devolverle el paño usado al oso y extendió su pata a Hopps para que esta le diese el bolígrafo-zanahoria, saco del pañuelo que Wilde le entrego el proyectil con la droga y lo metió dentro de la bolsa de evidencia.

-Con esto será suficiente para hundir a esa oveja. -Dijo Bogo mientras cerraba la bolsita, la unía con un gancho a su cinturón táctico, guardaba el bolígrafo en otro compartimiento y devolvía a Wilde su pañuelo.

-¿Y que pasara ahora Jefe? -Pregunto Judy.

-Lo que sigue es que ustedes vendrán conmigo al ZPD a hacer su declaración y testificarán mañana en el juzgado para meter a esta rastrera en prisión.

-De todas formas, no tenía nada que hacer hoy y mañana. -Dijo Nick encogiéndose de hombros recibiendo una mirada acusatoria por parte de Judy. -¿Qué? Es cierto Pelusa, tu viste que estaba haciendo hoy. -Se rió divertido por el enojo de la coneja.

-Como sea... -Tomo aire y suspiro. Al fin se sentía libre de culpa, atrapo junto con Nick a la responsable del caso de los depredadores salvajes. Solo quedaba hacer la declaración y todo terminaría. Los tres comenzaron a acercarse a la salida cuando Judy recordó algo.

-¡La camioneta! -Un par de oficiales y Bogo volearon a verla. - Jefe, p-podría mandar a una patrulla por la camioneta de mis padres... -Bogo la miro sin expresión. - Es en lo que vine a la ciudad... y se quedó cerca de la parada abandonada del metro en los suburbios.

Bogo miro a Hopps por un par de segundo. Se volteo y siguió caminado hacia la salida. Judy y Nick lo siguieron al ver que no contesto a la pregunta de la coneja. Cuando atravesaron la puerta, un tumulto de gente los recibió. Decenas de mamífero, tanto civiles como reporteros tomaban vídeo de todo. Varios oficiales detenían a los reporteros; una cebra y un hurón estaban entrevistando a Rinowicks. Bogo lo reprendería por ello luego. Se acercaron a una patrulla sobre la que se recargaban un venado y un cerdo.

-Bien ¿Cómo es la camioneta de tu familia? - Judy miro extrañada a Bogo; rápidamente reacciono y comenzó a describir la camioneta de sus padres: su color, la matrícula y el logo que tenía en las puertas. Una vez termino de describirla. Bogo le dijo a los oficiales que se comunicaran con una grúa y fueran por la camioneta para llevarla al estacionamiento del ZPD.

Nick y Judy subieron luego a una patrulla manejada por Simak, un jabalí. Bogo les dijo que irían al ZPD y que comenzaran a redactar su declaración; él tenía que quedarse a esperar la llegada del equipo forense e ingenieros para que revisaran el vagón estrellado y confirmaran que no había peligro de que hiciera más daños.

-Jefe, Lobato quiera hablar con usted. Un guepardo se volvió salvaje en Plaza Sahara. - Dijo Gruñes, un león, a Bogo extendiéndole el comunicador.  _Como si no fuera suficiente con Bellwether, ahora en verdad un depredador se volvió salvaje._  Cuando menos parece que ya sus mamíferos lo tenían controlado. Bogo fue hacia él y tomo el dispositivo mientras se recargaba en el capote de la patrulla.

-¿Qué paso Lobato? - Exigió saber a la brevedad.

-Señor, un guepardo que hacia un espectáculo público se volvió salvaje. Cuando llegamos la avenida estaba vacía y un camello estaba... peleando con el guepardo. Según nos dijo para evitar que su amigo atacara a una familia de venados.

-¿Un camello? Explícate.

-Si vera, cuando llegamos Trompaez y yo, el guepardo estaba atacando al camello, ya lo había mordido en un brazo y tenía varios arañazos en el pecho y la cara. De inmediato le disparamos para dormirle, llamamos a una ambulancia y una unidad blindada para que los trasladaran.

-¿El camello de identifico?

-Si señor, se llama Héctor Jordán Shapiro, estudia historia y artes en la Universidad de Zootopia. También nos dijo la identidad del guepardo: se llama Larry B. Hesse, estudia en el mismo lugar que él. -Miro hacia el camello que era subido a la camilla por un par de dingos. -Nos dijo que ellos estaban dando un espectáculo de magia para recaudar fondos para sus estudios.

-¿Es todo?

-N-no señor. Cuando nos acercamos al guepardo notamos que tenía el impacto de un proyectil en la frente, era de color azul.

Bogo sintiendo ya el tiempo encima le resumió lo que procedería.

-Escucha Lobato, van a llevar a ese guepardo con los demás salvajes. A los depredadores los han estado drogando. Quiero que apenas el camello este dispuesto nos diga todo lo que pudo ver.

-Si señor... pero ¿Cómo que  _los han estado drogando_?

-Se les informara cuando lleguen a la comisaria. Dense prisa, hoy será un día muy largo. - Se despido Bogo con una sonrisa. Finalmente disfrutaría de su trabajo como no lo había hecho en días e incluso meses.

Lobato colgó el comunicador. Trompaez estaba al lado suyo, escucho toda la conversación. Notaron como camionetas de los noticieros empezaban a llegar al lugar junto con más elementos de apoyo. La camioneta que trasportaría el guepardo había llegado. Lobato y Trompaez fueron a ponerle el bozal de seguridad el felino; llamando a refuerzos y la ambulancia no pudieron amordazarlo.

-¡Oigan! -Grito Héctor desde su camilla. - No sean duros con él por favor. Él no es así, alguien le disparo algo que lo volvió loco. -Los paramédicos comenzaron a trasladarlo en dirección a la unidad médica.

-¡Lo tendremos en cuenta! -Dijo Lobato al camello ahora lleno de gazas. -¡Descuida, al parecer esto va a terminar hoy!

-Quiero creer eso. - Dijo el dromedario riendo un poco, cosa que le provoco dolor.

La ambulancia se abrió camino entre la multitud y entro a las calles en dirección al hospital. Lobato, junto con Trompaez y los elementos de apoyo llevaron Larry a la camioneta blindad; emprendieron después la marcha al ZPD.

* * *

-Como podrán ver nuestros espectadores, la entrada del Museo de Historia Natural se ha vuelto todo un espectáculo, decenas de policías y otros elementos de seguridad han cerrado el edifico. Además, tal parece que el tren que casi choca hace ya casi hora tiene relación con lo sucedido aquí, así como el ataque ocurrido en Plaza Sahara hacer unos minutos.

-Natalia ¿Algún elemento policíaco ha dicho que sucedió exactamente?

-Sí y no Harey. Al parecer la alcaldesa está relacionada con los casos de depredadores salvajes que han sucedido este ultimo mes. Lo único que se nos dijo es que trasladaran a la alcaldesa Bellwether a la sede del ZPD en calidad de detención preventiva. Además, tal parece que se comenzara una investigación en la alcaldía. No tenemos más información por el momento.

-Una última pregunta Natalia ¿Se sabe por qué la ex oficial Judith Hopps se encontraba en el lugar junto con el mismo zorro con que se le vio en otras ocasiones?

-No lo sabemos en realidad, pero suponemos que ella junto el zorro descubrieron los presuntos planes de la alcaldesa.

-Bien, gracias por la información Natalia. Esperemos para la nota nocturna puedas darnos más detalles.

-Con gusto lo haremos Harey. Nos despedimos: Natalia Oesterherld micrófono, Vladimir Bulichev camarógrafo, ZNN.

* * *

**Central del ZPD. 07:48 pm.**

Tal y como el Jefe Neithan Bogo dijo, la tarde fue muy ajetreada, pero no por eso menos divertida... para algunos.

Apenas Bogo fue notificado de que ya no había peligro por el tren estrellado y que solo quedaba registras las cámaras del museo y hacer recabación de evidencias, paso a retirarse e ir directo al ZPD por la orden de cateo de todo inmueble o espacio de trabajo de Bawn Bellwether. Los abogados de esta no se hicieron espera en el despacho de la comisaria. Pero estos no lograron hacer mucho: la reproducción de la grabación de Bellwether junto con las cámaras de seguridad del museo y los proyectiles azules fueron más que suficiente para dejarlos sin argumentos y vías legales en le momento. Apenas Harlan termino de redactar e imprimir la orden de cateo. Un convoy de oficiales y juristas del ZPD arribo a la alcaldía con fin de revisarla a fondo; hoy iniciarían con la oficina de Bellwether. En el lugar los principales sospechosos de colaborar con la oveja fueron el secretario de economía, el de salud y el de administración interna. A los primeros dos se les relaciono con los actos de Bellwether gracias a los documentos que se encontraron en el asiento trasero de la patrulla. Bogo paso una hora leyendo los documentos en su despacho. Sonrió con cada implicado que aparecía, de muy pocos se mencionaba su nombre, la mayoría tenían seudónimos. El secretario de administración interna fue toda una peculiaridad. La liebre blanca con un peculiar patrón de rayas negras en su cabeza y orejas si había manejado algunos trámites que Bellwether hizo. Pero Johan Jack Savage en realidad estaba limpio. Estuvo en interrogación por más de dos horas, siempre con una estoica actitud, respondiendo a cada pregunta que le hacían sin mostrar titubeos. Todos los que presenciaron la entrevista llegaron a la misma conclusión: él si llego a ser una especie de intermediario de los negocios de Bellwether, pero nunca estuvo enterado de nada. Se defendió diciendo que todo el día debía de manejar una oficina llena de imbéciles que no saben colocar ni un clip, por sus patas pasaban no menos de 60 documentos diarios, por lo que no podía leerlos a fondo, todo lo que podía hacer era cerciorándose que los documento no tuvieran una falta burocrática, ese era su trabajo. Al final lo dejaron ir, pero tendría sobre él una investigación  _Solo por si acaso,_  le dijo quien lo entrevisto antes de salir. Jack solo salió de la sala de interrogatorios, camino fuera del ZPD, ignorando al mar de reportero que tomaban foto de todo, incluyéndolo, camino hacia su poco discreto Maserati Quattroporte color negro, subió a él y partió lejos del recinto.

Unas cuantas cabezas más rodaron esa tarde en la alcaldía. Una alerta hacia un ovino conocido solamente como Doug fue lanzada a los medios: era el responsable de los ataques a depredadores, su "nombre" aparecía demasiado en los documentos confiscados. La rueda de prense inicio a eso de las 06:20pm, fuero 40 minutos en los que Bogo junto con Hopps (y como decorativo de fondo Nick) explicaron la situación actual de la ciudad. Informaron que todo apuntaba a que el llamado ahora caso de "Los Aulladores" fue una estratagema de Bellwether para realizar un fin ideológico personal: la opresión de los depredadores. La rueda de prense siguió como cualquier otra, si se puede decir eso.

Para el final del día, alrededor de las siete quince de la tarde, tanto el ZPRC (Centro de Investigación Farmacéutica de Zootopia) como las Facultades de Medicina y Bioquímica de la Universidad de Zootopia fueron provistas con muestras de los proyectiles que Nick entrego a la policía, para que comenzaran con la búsqueda de una cura o antídoto, mejor dicho, contra la droga.

* * *

La noche ya estaba cayendo en Zootopia, los faroles públicos comenzaban a brillar con su típico resplandor amarillo, frente al ZPD se encontraban bastantes patrullas, muchas con constante atraque y zarpe del estacionamiento, entre todas ellas una pequeña camioneta azul con la pintura un poco gastada.

Judy estaba en vídeo llamada con sus padres mientras Nick tomaba un café y un pan dulce de la cafetería del recinto, cargaba un par también para la coneja.

-¡Si papá! Estoy bien, también lo está la camioneta. Pero tendré que quedarme esta noche en Zootopia y todo mañana tal vez igual. De todas formas, el Jefe Bogo pidió que me consiguieran un departamento cerca del recinto. Estaré bien.

Suspirando con resignación, Stu Hopps respondió. -Está bien cariño, solo cuídate, llámanos en la mañana y también en la tarde ¿Si?

-¡Claro papá! -Dijo con optimismo. -Enserio perdón por asustarlos e irme así.

-Bueno Judy... -Esta vez Bonnie hablo. -Lo importante es que estas bien y por lo que nos dices, todo en la ciudad igual.

-Exacto.

-¿También volverás a ser policía Judy-Dudy? ¿Cierto? -Dijo Stu sin tapujos.

-Bu-bueno... -La pregunta la tomo desprevenida. -Puede... puede que sí, aunque Bogo no me ha dicho nada, en realidad hice más trabajo policíaco hoy que cuando tenía el uniforme.

-Tómalo con calma cariño, nos dirás luego que decides ¿Okey? -Menciono Bonnie para calmar a su hija.

-Okey mamá. Bueno, tengo que despedirme: voy a instalarme en el departamento. Los llamo mañana ¡Los amo!

-Nosotros igual pastelito ¡Descansa!

Judy colgó y sonrió. Todo había salido bien hoy.

-¿Café, Pelusa? -Le pregunto Nick a sus espaldas.

Judy gustosa tomo el café y el pan en sus patitas. Los siguientes 20 minutos se la pasaron conversando sobre lo que había pasado en el día, bromeaban sobre todo lo que les sucedió. Una vez terminaron los tentempiés se encaminaron a la salida. Hace ya un tiempo los reporteros habían partido, todo volvía a su ritmo normal.

-Bueno Zanahorias, mañana nos veremos aquí ¿No?

-Tenemos que Nick. Nosotros descubrimos los planes de Bellwether y hay que testificar en su contra mañana.

-Sí, eso ya lo sé Pelusa. -Metió las patas en los bolsillos mientras llegaba al final de las escaleras. -Bien, nos vemos mañana. Adiós Zanahorias. -El vulpino comenzó la partida.

-¡Nick! -La voz de Judy lo llamo.

-¿Qué pas...? -La coneja se lanzó a él en un estrecho abrazo. Podía sentir las algodonadas patitas de la coneja estrujado su pecho.

-Enserio, gracias por perdonarme y ayudarme hoy. Significo mucho para mí.

-No hay de que. -Comenzó a palmear su cabeza. Rió un poco. -Enserio ¿Por qué los conejos son tan sentimentales?

-Perdón. -Fue la respuesta de Judy.

-¿Cómo dices?

-Perdón Nicholas, en verdad perdón por haberte herido en la conferencia la semana pasado. Fui muy imprudente. Y de nuevo gracias por ayudarme hoy. -Judy se despegó del pecho del vulpino rebelando su rostro. Para sorpresa de Nick no lloraba, pero si tenía la voz un poco quebrada.

Nick la miro con una sonrisa empática. -Bueno, todos merecen otra oportunidad. Y para que una pequeña conejita buscara a un apuesto zorro en los barrios más peligrosos de Zootopia... eso dice mucho Zanahorias.

-No me digas pequeña. -Judy le recrimino juguetona mientras se separaba por completo de él. - Bueno, adiós zorro astuto.

-Adiós torpe coneja.

Cada uno camino en direcciones opuesta de la banqueta.

* * *

**10:12pm.**

Bogo estaba bajando las escaleras del recibidor, por ahora (para sorpresa del él) todo lo importante había sido hecho ya. Se detuvo a los implicados y había unidades de investigación por toda la ciudad. Los de turno nocturno se encargaría de coordinar todo. Además, aunque no lo quiera admitir: estaba un poco cansado. Llegando al pie de la escalera se topó con Garraza ¿Qué hacía aun aquí?

-Hola jefe.

-¿Garraza porque estas aun aquí? Tu turno termino hace 3 horas.

-Cuando salí al baño por mi descanso vi que todos estaban muy ocupados, luego me entere de lo que paso y como pensé que habría mucho papeleo y llamadas que hacer decidí ayudar; además fue muy entretenido, no me sentía tan bien desde que me asignaron archivos. -Dijo con su ya conocida sonrisa infantil, la que no hacía más que acentuar sus redondas mejillas. Bogo sonrió un poco pues el Garraza que conocía parecía volver.

-Tengo mucho papeleo que hacer mañana. Tú me ayudaras.

-Pero ¿Y archivos Señor?

-Mañana asignare a alguien. -Le dijo con desinterés. - Llega temprano mañana Garraza.

Bogo comenzó a caminar hacia la salida dejando a Benjamín detrás. El guepardo regordete sonrió con entusiasmo.

-¡Claro Jefe! ¡Pase buena noche! -Bogo solo levanto la pata derecha en señas de despedía.

Garraza camino entonces a su auto, encendió el motor y partió hacia su hogar, particularmente risueño.

* * *

Bellwether se encontraba despojada de su traje, así como de su cascabel, hace más de 5 horas que terminaron de interrogarla. Ahora estaban en una "celda" del ZPD, era una habitación con cama, un lavabo, así como un inodoro, carente de ventanas o ruido. Vestía un conjunto anaranjado. Quería escuchar el campaneo de su cascabel, pero este solo vibraba en su cabeza. El sonido de la ventanilla de la puerta siendo levantada y cerrada con rapidez llamo su atención. Le habían entregado (con notorio retraso) su cena. Una pasta amarilla junto con un poco de vegetales apenas cocidos. Bajo de la cama y tomo la charola. La comida ni siquiera estaba tibia. Tomo un trozo de brócoli y lo mordió. Escupió la verdura apenas la probo; en realidad no sabía a nada, pero eso solo hacia su sabor inexistente peor. Lanzo su cena contra la pared, lo que no logro, callo a medio metro del muro de concreto. Se llevó las pesuñas a las cienes, le dolía la cabeza, quera estar en su casa, quería que todo terminara... quería su cascabel. Recordaba bien al bastardo que se lo quito: un corzo en cuya placa decía Frank Garton. Intento conciliar el sueño: no podía. Irónicamente el silencio del cuarto la estaba desquiciando. Comenzó a escuchar su subconsciente, algo que no deseaba. Trato de gritar para callarlo, grito por más 10 minutos hasta desgarrarse la garganta, sin silenciar a la voz de su cabeza. Antes de entrar en un estado casi narcoleptico dejo al silencio reinar de nuevo. Pero este tenia voz, una voz que los se dirigía a ella y no podía ignorarla, después de todo pocos eran los sonidos que reverberaban.

 

 

 

**_Espero les gustara. Seria de ayuda que dejaran su opinión._ **

**_Gracias por leer._ **


	2. Has de volver a la fuerza.

**"Has de volver a la Fuerza"**

**Inmediaciones de la alcaldía. 18 de abril. 04:00 pm.**

Sortear el tráfico es algo común en una gran ciudad, pero esto tiene sus horarios, hoy ese horario no se cumpliría. Para las cuatro de la tarde ya hace unas horas que se había efectuado el cambio de turno, por lo que el trafico congestionado (aun para el centro de la ciudad) era poco común. No siendo el caso ese día: el vehículo de color azul marino metálico era conducido por koala vestido de manera formal. Tenía todas las ventanas del transporte subidas, con el aire acondicionado en operación para así no sofocarse por el calor de la tarde. Finalmente, después del tercer cambio a verde pudo salir de la avenida central de la ciudad y entrar en la glorieta terminante en la explanada frente a la alcaldía. Habiendo encontrado un espacio libre estaciono, coloco el freno de pata, la alarma y salió. Entre el montón de mamíferos que iban y venían por las calles termino por mesclarce el marsupio. Sorteando las patas de los grandes animales llego al centro de la explanada. Policías resguardando el perímetro yacían ahí, solo realizando rondas protocolarias de seguridad. Algunos mamíferos se conglomeraban en las puertas del edifico que recordaba la graficación del inverso de equis cuadrada. Comenzó a caminar por la orilla de la plaza, los tranvías iban y venían encaminados por lo rieles del suelo. Para no levantar sospechas entro en un local de comida, le resultaba de doble utilidad (en realidad tenía un poco de hambre). Luego de salir con un batido, paso por el tramo restante de la plaza. En efecto algo importante estaban haciendo los uniformados, un grupo de ejecutivos de importancia era extraído del edifico en calidad de detenidos. Una oveja, un cerdo y una liebre. Los tres fueron llevados en patrullas por separado hacia (seguramente) el ZPD. Mientras caminaba de vuelta a su automóvil el koala tomo su teléfono y marco un numero en el directorio.

-Ya hay algunos detenidos. –Dijo apenas contesto su interlocutor.

-¿Alguien que nos involucre?

-No. Solo tratábamos con Bellwether a través de entrevistas cara a cara y por mail's. No hay registros de nosotros en la alcaldía, al menos en cuanto al producto. Ella era muy cuidadosa con este tema.

-Entonces ¿La damos por muerta?

-¿Desde el punto de vista inversor…? Seguro. –Llego a la puerta de su vehículo azulado y saco las llaves introduciéndolas en el cerrojo de la puerta.

-Afortunadamente se hicieron pocos ejemplares.

-No son tan costosos tengo entendido, el beneficio estaba en la producción en masa y otras libertades que se nos darían. –Entro por fin en su auto. Lo encendió para volver apenas los otros conductores se lo permitieron a la calle.

-Bien, como sea. Empacaremos todo y volveremos esta noche, ya no hay nada que hacer. Informática se encargará de borrar todo documento y sabotear la computadora de la oveja.

-Okey. Llegare al hotel en una hora tal vez. Por cierto, no se han estado divirtiendo sin mí ¿verdad?

-Lamento decirte que te hemos fallado. Sabes que los viajes para ver a clientes son aburridos.

-Que al menos este el infeliz consciente cuando llegue. –Colgó el teléfono antes de detenerse en el primer semáforo. Esperaba no repetir el mismo calvario.

* * *

El antílope sable apago su Smartphone, se introdujo de nuevo en el cuarto del hotel de Tundratown dejando atrás el blanco que dejaba ver el mirador. Paso a la sala principal donde estaban una llama, así como un puercoespín mirando con incansable jocosidad al lagrimoso coyote sentado en centro de la sala. Esta temblaba como si de Parkinson padeciera. Olisqueaba con nerviosismo sin atreverse a mirar a sus verdugos. Ningún ruido salido de su hocico, amordazado por una tela, así como un bozal. Su cuello era adornado por un collar negro decorado por un micro-bombillo que ahora era de un tono naranja-amarillo. Aun entre el bozal y la tela pudo susurra una frase con desespero.

-Por… favor… paren.

Como única respuesta fue nuevamente impactado por una bala de goma en el abdomen. Su ritmo cardiaco se alteró provocando que una potente carga eléctrica fue liberada por el collar. En la fracción de un segundo pudo ser visible un destello que ilumino el cuello del coyote marrón. Un chillido muy característico de los canidos salió de su hocico cuando al fin se dejó caer al suelo, impactando su rostro contra el piso de losa fría. Mas lagrimas salieron de sus ojos, sangre de su nariz, así como humo de su cuello.

* * *

**Distrito Nocturno. 18 de abril. 11:40 pm.**

El repiqueteo es un sonido que fácilmente puede sacar de quicio a cualquier mamífero, más aun estando muy estresado y siendo el estímulo sonoro ciclico y monótono. Malcome "Doug" S. Dick tenia frente a él un vaso de café extra cargado, la sustancia aun emitía muchos vapores por su elevada carga térmica. Con las pesuñas se masajeaba las cienes tratado de aminorar su migraña. Walter caminaba al otro lado de la habitación de una esquina a otra. El suelo de madera sumado a sus fuertes pisadas daba nacimiento al repiqueteo. Con lentitud Doug abrió los ojos dejando escapar un suspiro de hastío, cubrió su rostro con la pata izquierda mientras estiraba su otra extremidad en busca del vaso de unicel. Bebió un poco del líquido. Volvió a dejar el vaso en la mesa frente a él, bostezo con pereza mientras bajaba de la silla y daba una rápida mirada a su entorno. La habitación era pequeña, tenía una ventana con las persianas corridas, las paredes de un tono azul cielo ya muy deteriorado, un par de sillas más arrinconadas al lado del calefactor. Un par de maletas yacían en las sillas; toda la habitación era iluminada por un foco de brillar amarillo. Walter sostenía con las patas en la espalda una pistola eléctrica. Una expresión contraída era lo que podía verse en su rostro.

-¿Cuánto más vamos a tener que esperarlo? -Pregunto Doug.

Dejando de caminar cíclicamente volvió en dirección de su compañero. –No lo sé. Dijo que la ciudad está sumamente vigilada, que necesitaría tiempo para conseguir una ruta de escape. Además –Sonrió mientras sacaba su móvil para revisar la hora. –el que salgas en los noticieros de toda Zootopia no ayuda mucho.

Entrecerrando los ojos, Doug delineo el semblante "tranquilo" de Walter. Conociéndolo de tiempo ya, sabía que ese actuar era su forma de lidiar con la ansiedad y el estrés del momento. –Yo tampoco quería ser famoso de un momento a otro… No al menos de esta forma. –Se aproximó al par de maletas, quitando el cierre a una de ellas. Dentro yacían apilados algunos fajos de billetes, así como un par de maletines que contenían rifles desmontados; algunos objetos personales se encontraban también desperdigados dentro de la bolsa.

Un bostezo volvió a nacer en el ocio del ovino. –Doug, deberías dormir un poco.

-También pienso lo mismo. Pero no puedo dormir, no al menos hasta que salgamos de la ciudad.

Como replica el otro huésped también bosteza con similar ahínco. –No eres el único así.

Ambos lanudos no habían dormido como es debido desde hacía más de día y medio. Sus mentes y cuerpos les pedían un tiempo de reposo adecuado. El ser los mamíferos más buscado del momento los hacia estar alerta ante lo que viniese. Triste su situación pues la fuga no yacía en sus patas, sino en la de un subordinado que debía mover cielo y tierra con el fin de poder sacarlos de la urbe. Ya incluso el crimen organizado comenzaba a unirse a la pesquisa, por razones varias y distintas a las de la policía, pero aun así ya había precio por sus cabezas; no estaban seguros en ningún lado. Los siguientes 10 minutos se sintieron como ser forzado a ver pintura secarse en una pared. De vez en cuando una sirena de patrulla podía escucharse de fondo. Caminaron en círculos dentro de su sepulcro azulado hasta que un golpeteo en la puerta llamo su atención.

-Walter, Doug ya está todo listo. Tomen sus cosas. –Dijo una voz desde el otro lado de la puerta. Los fugitivos la reconocieron de inmediato. Walter camino hacia la puerta y miro por el ojo de pez, al otro lado había un castor envuelto en una chamarra café y pantalones negro. Con mirada atenta vigilaba su entorno portando una pistola de balas entre sus patas. Walter intrigado y alarmado por el objeto se limitó a cuestionar: "¿Por qué traes un arma de fuego?" El castor miro directamente a la puerta, quito el seguro del cargador, lo extrajo y le mostro a Walter que carecía de balas.

-Tuve que aparentar todo el camino ¿Si? Tenía que cubrirme para que no me siguieran.

Walter retira todos los seguros de la puerta. Cuando ya solo le faltaba girar el pomo para salir del asfixiante cuarto, extiende su pata hacia Doug, quien el entrego su maleta. La dupla se miró a los ojos por unos instantes, con sus pistolas eléctricas empuñadas. Walter giro por fin la perilla a la vez que Doug apagaba la bombilla. El castor dejo de ver la calle para enfocarse en los ovinos. Vestidos con chamarras negras y pantalones de mezclilla azul marino, en sus espaldas estaban las maletas que tenían correas para usarse como mochilas. Los dos tenían sus pistolas listan en las patas. El castor empuñaba ya en cada pata una pistola: la descargada y una eléctrica. Sabían perfectamente que debían ser en extremo discretos, sus vidas dependían de ello.

-Bien… Vámonos. –Dijo el castor comenzando a bajar los pocos peldaños que elevaban a la puerta del nivel de suelo. Los lanudos los siguieron de cerca.

* * *

Las luces neón eran lo único que iluminaba la mayoría de las calles en esas horas de la noche. Las calles tenían relativa actividad. Amasijos de mamíferos (felinos en su mayoría) deambulaban de un punto a otro a lo largo de todo el Distrito Nocturno. Había un flujo mayor de patrullas en las calles, así como los transeúntes se notaban más alerta. Más de uno logro divisar entre las sombras ominosas de los edificios siluetas moverse de una pared a otra. Parecieran ser para algunos delirios nacidos de la inseguridad que corría en el aire. Las orejas y colas estaban en erguidas posturas previniendo un acontecer futuro.

Caminaron por un puñado más de cuadras antes de llegar a su destino. Los pulsos de todo estaban agitados. Entre las brumas oscuras Doug noto la leyenda grabada en la puerta metálica: "Solo Personal Autorizado". Se trataba de un pequeño anexo de mantenimiento público. El cuarto era un poco pequeño. El castor tomo una llave guardada en su chaqueta pasando a retirar el candado que mantenía inexpugnable el interior.

-¿No se supone que nos sacarías de aquí? –Inquirió Walter dado que aún estaban muy dentro de los suburbios del distrito.

-Eso hago, pero las calles no son nuestra ruta. –El castor termino de abrir la puerta, se introdujo en el edifico. Los ovinos titubearon si entrar. Al final lo hicieron, no tenían muchas opciones en realidad.

-No enciendan las luces, llamaríamos la atención. –Les indico su guía. Doug volteo hacia la puerta, la tomo con sus patas y la cerro. Había menos oscuridad de la esperada dentro, podía distinguir las siluetas de sus compañeros, así como de las cosas dentro del lugar. "Tomen, pónganse esto". Dijo entregándoles lo que intuyeron eran gafas de visión nocturna. Los aparatos en efecto tenían esa función, ya estando en sus patas lo comprobaron: con una correa ajustable para acoplarlos a sus cabezas, unos espejuelos encajonados en un compacto paralelepípedo, con cómodas de goma para la cara del objeto tocante con sus rostros y un pequeño interruptor en la cara base. Al colocarse el visor y encenderlo su vista se llenó de un monocromático panorama, así como sus oídos captaron el sonido de las lentes siendo ajustadas. Ahora podían verse los unos a los otros como también el lugar donde yacían. Montones de cajas, así como estanterías y cañerías podían distinguirse en todos lados. Una puerta y una escalera descendente eran los únicos otros caminos además de la puerta de entrada.

-¿Y bien? –Pregunto Walter mirando al castor. –¿De aquí a donde Isaac?

El castor tomo una mochila de entre el montón de cajas, sin mirar a Walter le contesto.

-Como no podemos seguir por las calles y las salidas de la ciudad tienen retenes que catean todos los autos, solo nos queda ir por el drenaje. Descuiden, ya tengo la ruta. Nos esperara la extracción al final del camino. –Dijo explicando su plan de fuga. Walter pareció conforme. Al poco Malcome dijo:

-Sigo sin entendedor como consiguieron una foto mía… -Se quejó Doug mientras comenzaban a caminar en dirección al drenaje.

-Tal vez le gustabas a la oveja y tenía una foto tuya para tocarse –Canturreo Walter con burla.

-¡Cállate! Hablo enserio, de todos con los que trataba Dawn ¿solo de mi consiguieron foto?

-Tú eras su mejor elemento. Tal vez aun tenia documentos tuyos de cuando apenas planeaba los ataques y de ahí consiguieron la foto.

-No lo creo… la mayoría de esa información la desapareció según me dijo.

-Igual y no toda.

-Lo importante es que la tienen y te están buscando, así que hay que irnos. –Añadió Isaac para terminar con la pesquisa.

Cuando descendieron en la cripta lo pudieron notar en sus narices: un olor agrio, húmedo, como de óxido. Hubieran esperado aromas de excremento y orina, pero estos no se percibían, todo lo que sus narices podían percibir era un olor similar al de agua estancada y pantanosa. Al final de la escalera había otro pequeño cuarto, este contaba igual con estantes además de una mesa. Había un letrero que indicaba un pequeño acceso en una de las paredes. Caminaron en esa dirección, el tramo fue muy breve. Ya estando junto a los riachuelos subterráneos comenzaron su recorrido.

Nadie decía nada, todo lo que hacían era ver hacia el frente siguiendo los pasos del castor. Notaban el aire rancio, carente de circulación, frío y húmedo. De vez en cuando enfocaban su vista en las aguas que se desplazaban junto a ellos, ningún objeto o deshecho corporal era visible, únicamente una monótona acuosidad seguramente marrón. Su recorrido tomo media hora en ser concluido. Cuando llegaron a la salida del drenaje se toparon con una abertura circular en cuya boquilla se colocó una malla metálica que, se notaba, tenía una puertecilla integrada. Con desagrado me metieron dentro del agua residual. Isaac abrió la malla y comenzaron a salir uno por uno. Ya fuera los tres pasaron a salirse de riachuelo.

Doug y Walter miraron su entorno para saber dónde se encontraban. Una laguna bordeada por muros de concreto y llena de ductos era donde terminaba el riachuelo de aguas negras, bastos arboles los rodeaban. Sobre las copas de estos podían verse levemente los grandes cúmulos de estrellas, cúmulos que desaparecían de a poco hacia una dirección: Zootopia. Se encontraban fuera de la metrópoli. Los ovinos vieron como el castor comenzaba a caminar en dirección a los arboles deteniéndose frente a ellos. De los arboles salieron un cerdo acompañado por un caballo.

-La camioneta esta por acá. –Dijo el cerdo mientras movía su pata en señal de invitación a seguirlo. Los cinco herbívoros caminaron poco hasta llegar a un vehículo de aspecto familiar, pues no era prudente usar una unidad más vistosa. La camioneta estaba diseñada para una familia de mamíferos grandes por lo que cabrían a la perfección. Subieron entonces en el auto, el cerco y el caballo al frente, los ovinos en medio y el castor detrás. El cerdo entonces emprendió la partida mientras los corderos y el castor se quitaban los visores de la cara y los dejan donde cupiesen, en breve estuvieron ya en carretera. Podían divisar los altos edificios de Zootopia en la lejanía, siendo tragados por la distancia y los pinos del bosque.

-Llegaremos en 7 horas por tomar rutas evasivas. –Dijo el caballo mientras encendía el estéreo y ponía música pop a bajo volumen. Doug al fin podía sentirse tranquilo. Habían salido ya de la ciudad, que lo encontraran sería más difícil. La poca sensación de seguridad fue suficiente para que su cuerpo se rindiera, así como el de Walter. Poco a poco se quedaron dormidos, los movimientos del auto incluso los arrullaban. Solo les quedaba esperar que no los traicionaran sus anfitriones; aun con ese peligro terminaron por dormirse.

* * *

**"Suburbios de Plaza Sahara. 19 de abril. 09:19 am"**

La temperatura era agradable, aun se encontraba todo a unas horas de que el calor sofocante del mediodía hiciese acto de presencia. Algunos que comenzaban tarde su jornada laboral o volvían de dejar a los cachorros en el preescolar seguían "atiborrando" el transporte público, no así con las calles. De una tienda de autoservicio salía un pequeño zorro rubio. Usaba unos shorts de tono verde ocre, así como una camisa negra con bordados rojos en las costuras, portaba una taza plástica de café en la pata.

En las calles el vulpino del desierto no tubo inconvenientes, faltaban aquellos que lo pudieran pisar. Tomo un sorbo de su taza si cerrar los ojos, saboreo el líquido y relamió sus dientes para no perder el sabor del café capuchino que pido esa mañana. Aun tenia sueño, se había dormido bastante tarde o bastante temprano dependiendo de cómo se viera. Bostezo mostrando todos los colmillos sin molestarse en taparse el hocico con la pata. Miro al frente suyo notan a un ratón que iba en dirección contraria a la suya. Ya pocos eran los mamíferos más pequeños que él; gracia le causo el notar que el ratón se había asustado por su acción de pereza. Olisque rápidamente y le sonrió con burla mientras continuaba su camino.

Llego a una callejuela sin salida franqueada por dos edificios. Dentro de esta se encontraba una camioneta pintada de tonos rojizos, en los laterales tenía una pintura de tintes "heroicos": un zorro en armadura de poca protección, con espada enfundada en la espalda, cargaba a una vulpina de pelaje blanco de ropas y alhajas sugerentes. Subió a la defensa trasera de la camioneta para abrir la parte trasera de esta. Ante él se mostró un cuadro común: en el medio del receptáculo se encontraba recostado un zorro rojizo, con la mitad inferior del cuerpo cubierto por un cobertor azul, caería de camisa que cubriera su torso. El hocico ligeramente abierto apenas mostrando la raíz de los colmillos, en la mejilla izquierda su pelaje se hallaba enmarañado en crípticos remolinos, su nariz expandía y contraía sus aletas rítmicamente. El órgano olfativo brillaba producto de su humedad con el leve resplandor que daba la calle. Una vez Finnick entro en su camioneta rebusco en un montón de ropa suya y de Nick que yacía en una esquina. Finalmente encontró una de sus camisas y de su bolsillo saco unos lentes de Sol que apenas cabían en el mencionado. Los paso a dejar en el tablero de la camioneta a la vez que de la guantera sacaba una cajetilla de cigarros y la guardaba en su short. Voleo la miraba enfocándola en su amigo y colega de fechorías. Dejo el café en el portavasos del tablero, tomo una lámpara de debajo del asiento del copiloto, se posos frente al pelirrojo y exclamo:

-¡Levántate! –Al tiempo encendía la lámpara que emitió un potente haz blanco que dio de lleno con el rostro del vulpino dormido. No había el rubio terminado de pronunciar su verso cuando el zorro rojizo despertó sobresaltado siendo recibido en la vigilia por un resplandor que parecía tan refulgente como el Sol.

-¡Aghh! –Se quejó Nick tapándose los ojos con la pata derecha mientras comenzaba a retroceder en fuga de la luz, terminando de espalda con la pared de aluminio de la camioneta. Retiro poco a poco su pata de su rostro ya abriendo los ojos. Todo lo que podía ver era el resplandor residual de la lámpara impreso en sus pupilas. Mientras parpadeaba buscando corregir su vista escucho como alguien caminaba hacia donde suponía estaba el volante y los asientos. Ya con la vista apta para ver en sus alrededores pudo notar la presencia de Finnick, quien volvía a tomar su tasa de café aun teniendo en su pata izquierda la lámpara ahora apagada. Nick frunció el ceño con irritación.

-¡Finnick, que rayos te pas…! –No termino la frase al ser impactada su cabeza por un cuerpo cilíndrico y de textura plástica. El rubio había lanzado la lámpara a su amigo sin previo aviso, así como sin expresar enojo limitándose a seguir tomando su café. Finnick sonreía mientras veía a Nick masajearse la frente en post de mitigar su dolor. El rojizo solo tenía un bóxer morado.

-Consíguete tu propio hoyo para dormir.

-¿Qué? –Fue lo que Nick replico sin entender el mensaje de Finnick.

-Que ya consíguete un lugar que no sea mi camioneta para quedarte. –Le dijo sin mirarlo y terminado su café.

-¡Ah vamos! –Respondió con una sonrisa socarrona el rojizo mientras se ponía de pie. –Yo también ayude a pagarla. Además, los dos hemos vivido mucho aquí. Es como nuestra casa. – Se acercó al montículo de prendas comenzando a separar su conjunto de ayer: camisa verde hawaiana, pantalón gris y su corbata de líneas azules- moradas.

-Está el departamento. Hubieras ido ahí en vez de venir a joderme. –Volvió a acercarse a la puerta trasera para lanzar el vaso vacío hacia un montón de bolsas negras.

-Nah, ayer termine muy cansado y la camioneta estaba más cerca del centro que el departamento. –Comenzaba a vestirse con lentitud, primero el pantalón seguido de la camisa y su corbata.

Profiriendo un gruñido de resignación y enojo Finnick contesto. –Como sea… -Tenía planeado pasar al departamento esa mañana a dejar algunas cosas y recoger otras que necesitaban para sus "trabajos" diarios.

–Oye. –Dijo Finn buscando la atención de Nick quien estaba arreglando el pelaje de su mejilla con la pata empapada de su saliva.

-Mmm. – Fue la contestación del rojizo hacia su pequeño amigo.

-¿No tenías un "importante" juicio al que ir hoy? –Dijo el rubio con burla. Anoche el zorro había llegado con él a la camioneta. El rojizo paso toda la "cena" (un poco de pasta fría y albóndigas de soya) contándole a Finnick sobre lo que había hecho ese día. La bola de odio escucho con hastío todo el relato. Al final el rubio decidió salir a divertirse un rato, no sin antes decirle a Nick que no lo quería encontrar hay cuando volviese, cosa que no cumplió.

-Si, pero tengo tiem… po. –Decía el zorro tomando su móvil de un rincón tras haber terminado de vestirse. Ayer Bogo les había indicado que como no sabían cuánto podría durar el juicio se había decidido comenzarlo a las 10:30 am. Nick debía de asistir pues había sido un testigo clave en el caso, debía de dar su testimonio. Más allá del sentido del deber asistir del que carecía, lo que lo motivaba a ir era una mutista aversión hacia Bellwether. Había llegado a aborrecerla en el poco tiempo que trato con ella. Su personalidad bien le recordaba a los cretinos que hacía más de dos décadas destrozaron sus sueños de ser explorador. Por todo esto, el ver que faltaban ya menos de dos horas para el acontecimiento y el sin haber desayunado o siquiera haberse duchado le produjo cierta incomodidad interna, así como prisa. –Diablos. –Fue todo lo que atino a decir.

-Sera mejor que te apures, el lugar seguro estará lleno. –Finnick comento. –Ahora largo. –Termino por sentenciar.

Nick miro por el rabillo del ojo al rubio, sabía que era capaz de sacarlo a patadas de la camioneta. Por lo que su mejor técnica era persuadirlo. Hizo su característica sonrisa ladina y volteo a ver a fénec.

-Por favor ¿No dejarías a tu amigo sin ayuda? –Dijo haciendo una gesticulación teatral de agobio, colocando su pata derecha en su pecho mientras bajaba ligeramente las ojeras. Finnnick continúo mirándolo con indiferencia recargado en el respaldo del asiento del piloto. Notando la negativa del rubio dejo de lado sus poses teatrales mas no sus gestos bromistas. –Sé que tienes que ir al departamento por más ropa, dinero y algunas cosas más. No te costara llevarme allá Finn. –Cruzo los brazos al terminar de decirlo.

El fénec no cambio su postura por unos momentos, al final soltó un gruñido, camino hacia el asiento del piloto y encendió el motor. Nick sonrió triunfante mientras iba hacia el asiento del copiloto. El rubio entonces puso reversa a la camioneta saliendo del callejón dirigiéndose al departamento.

Se limitaron a escuchar la estruendosa música de Finnick mientras estaban en la camioneta. La pequeña bola de odio si tenía aprecio por su colega rojizo, iniciando ambos juntos en el negocio de las estafas y cubriéndose las espaldas por ya 20 años. Finn podrá ser sarcástico, con humor negro, iracundo y burlón hacia Nick en todo momento, pero se preocupaba (a su manera) por el vulpino rojizo. Por lo que siendo algo que en realidad no lo afectaría, prefirió omitir la sección de suplicas y dar un "si" para terminar pronto; además, el también necesitaba una ducha y desayunar.

Por su parte el rojizo había decidió ponerse sus lentes de sol mientras recorrían los barrios de Plaza Sahara. A pesar de haber alquilado un departamento nada deplorable en donde poner sus pertenecías y alguna que otra mercancía, realmente casi no dormían o vivían hay, era una especie de almacén donde arrumaban todo lo que no pudieran cargar o no cupiera en la camioneta. Ya no recordaba cuanto llevaban con ese vejestorio de transporte ¿12 años no? Pensó Nick, aun así, como con todas las cosas que uno posee por mucho tiempo: terminaron por tenerle cierto cariño.

El viaje al departamento fue rápido. Se estacionaron frente a un bloque departamental como cualquier otro: con el ladrillo descubierto, las esquinas forradas en cemento, de no más de 8 pisos. A una decenas de metros se encontraba el muro climatizador colindante con Tundratown. La enorme mole de acero y turbinas empequeñece al bloque departamental donde se dirigían. No demoraron en estar ya dentro de su departamento. Las paredes del lugar eran de color blanco, con un par de ventanas en la pared del fondo, una para la sala-comedor y otras para la pequeña cocina. Ambos lugares separados por una gaveta, había bastante polvo en los rincones, un viejo televisor de rayos catódicos se encontraba sobre una pequeña cajonera. Hacia la izquierda se hallaba un pasillo con tres puertas, dos a los costados y una al fondo. Cada uno camino hacia las puertas a los costados.

Ambos cuartos eran en esencia idénticos salvo por un par de detalles. El cuarto del vulpino rojizo tenía una ventana con persianas corridas dejando apenas entras luz. Como todo en el complejo, las paredes eran también blancas, una cama con un par de sabanas (una café y la otra negra) sobre si, en esta solo había una esponjosa almohada de cabecera. Un ropero con algunos conjuntos de ropa ordenados, así como una mesa y una silla eran los demás muebles. Sobre la mesa había algunas envolturas de dulces, así como una botella de wiski semi-llena, en una esquina del mueble un trío de fotos enmarcadas con sencillez: en una podía verse una foto de él y Finnick cuando aun no tenían ni la mayoría de edad, fue el recuerdo su primer gran movida, habiendo esta salido mejor de lo esperado. Simplemente le agradaba el recuerdo, y como en la euforia tomaron ellos esa fotografía, decidió conservarla. La segunda imagen era una donde podía verse él con su madre cuando era un cachorro de 5 años, siendo cargado por su progenitora. Recordaba apenas que el flash de la cámara lo había asustado; no lo registro la cámara, pero luego de esa toma se había aferrado a la camisa de su madre hundiendo su cara en ella, anécdota que por fortuna la bola de odio no conocía. En la última podía verse a un trío de vulpinos, la madre con un sencillo vestido amarillo en la parte de torso (decorado con puntuaciones blancas) y verde en la falda, el pequeño de la foto tenía una camisa blanca, así como pantalones cafés, sonreía con inocencia, quien se encontraba a la orilla de la fotografía era un zorro ligeramente más alto que la vulpina, tenía un austero pero elegante traje negro con corbata de un tono morado muy obscuro; este sonreía con serenidad a la cámara. Si bien Nick no entraba muy seguido a ese lugar, esto no causo que las ultimas fotografías lo afectaran anímicamente: eran una prueba tangible de que tuvo una infancia (hasta los 8 años al menos) bastante alegre y feliz. El recordar a sus padres en esos tiempos le traía siempre una sonrisa… más su actual situación con ellos no del todo era agradable. Tomo del armario una toalla de baño, salió de su habitación y se dirigió a la puerta del fondo, cerrándola de golpe apenas entro.

Por su parte Finnick rebuscaba en sus cosas algunas prendas para usar en la semana. Su habitación tenía un par de posters de bandas de rock clásicas: ambas en las representaciones tenían ropa similar a la pintura de su camioneta: era un oyente del rock medieval. A diferencia del rojizo, Finn tenía cortinas color crema y café en su ventana, estas permitían más la entrada de luz. Él en lugar de una mesa ortodoxa tenía un mini bar en su cuarto. Sobre este había una pequeña foto: eran un par de zorreznos rubios, de no más de 10 años cada uno. No se podía distinguir cuál de los dos era Finnick con seguridad.

El par de colmilludos se encontró saliendo cada uno por una puerta poco tiempo después: Nick con una toalla rodeándole la cintura y el pelaje algo esponjado mientras Finnick cargaba una maleta deportiva llena de ropa, algunas latas, bolsas y una botella de vodka. Ignorándose por complejo cada uno continuo en lo suyo.

Treinta minutos después el par de zorros iba saliendo de una pequeña tienda atendida por un amigo de la dupla vulpina. Iban con un emparedado de pollo acompañado lechuga y demás verduras, así como un jugo de naranja en cada pata. Si bien el desayuno era algo escaso y con tinte infantil, no iban a rechazar una comida técnicamente gratis. Nick siendo alguien ajeno a los formalismos no tenía un traje para usar, por lo que se puso lo mejor que encontró: unos pantalones negros con su cinturón, una camisa color obsidiana fajada, así como una corbata de color magenta-índigo y su infalible pañuelo de bolsillo (esta vez de color índigo para combinar). Pareciera que iba a una fiesta en lugar de a un juicio de buenas a primeras, pero era lo mejor que se le ocurrió. Habiendo terminado su almuerzo y ya camino al ZPD, Finnick le dijo a Nick:

-Y bien ¿Si vas a hacerlo? –Pregunto el fénec con volante en patas.

-¿Hacer qué? –pregunto el rojizo si apartar la vista de la ventana y no comprendiendo el sentido de la pregunta.

-Volverte policía.

Nick esta vez sí enfoco su vista en el fénec, lo había tomado por sorpresa y aun con confusión. Sin necesidad de ver al rojizo, Finn continuo.

-¿Crees que no me di cuenta como llegaste ese día? Para la noche habías comenzado a tomarte mi six de cervezas y no parabas de maldecirte a ti mismo por tener una y cito "idea tan imbécil como ser policía y colega de esa maldita coneja". Nick te conozco de años y para que te afectara tanto debió ser por algo. Así que ahora que según arreglaste tus cosas con la coneja te lo pregunto: ¿Lo harás?

Nick se limitaba a mirarlo pensativo, es verdad que la idea de ser policía rondo su cabeza toda la semana pasado, pero con tintes sombrío y agrios por lo sucedido con Judy. Mentiría si dijera que no tenía ciertas ganas de ser uniformado: las motivaciones eran neblinosas incluso para él. Pero no podía negar que había un sentimiento de hacerlo. Se limitó a suspirar mientras enfocaba su mirada en el frente.

-No lo sé. –Le respondió habiendo digerido ya la interrogante. - Llené la solicitud… Pero se la lancé a Zanahorias cuando peleamos en la comisaria. –Sonrió con sarcasmo. –En verdad no lo sé.

-No te hagas imbécil Wilde. Ve y toma la oportunidad … Si aún esta. –Le dijo con burla. - Sabes que ambos iniciamos en este negocio más por necesidad que por gusto; y tú más que yo.

Riendo por lo bajo debido a lo directo que fue el rubio le dijo. -¿Y con mi historial me aceptaran en la academia no? –Comento con jocoso Nick.

-Somos buenos en lo que hacemos, no nos han descubierto. –Lo cual era cierto, eran discretos. -Además, tienes suficientes amigos en los lugares correctos… No te costara esconder o borrar la mayoría de las cosas que hicimos.

-Puede que tengas razón viejo. –Ya se encontraban en la avenida donde se edificó el ZPD, el edifico estaba atiborrado en la entrada por una gran masa de mamíferos: tanto civiles como prensa. Para no entrar en el tráfico que se formó frente al edifico doblaron en la primera calle. Se estacionaron frente a un despacho de abogados. Antes de bajar de la camioneta Nick volteo a ver a Finnick.

-¿Y él bebe no estará triste porque lo deje solo en negocio? –Le hablo al rubio con un tono agudo e infantil.

-¡Ya lárgate idiota! –Le grito Finnick quien velozmente se quitó el cinturón de seguridad y se aproximó al rojizo dándole un puñetazo en la nariz.

Nick casi cae a la banqueta por el golpe, pero logró apoyarse en la puerta. Sonriendo y sobándose la nariz termino de bajar de la camioneta, apenas cerró la puerta, Finnick arranco dejando al vulpino parado viendo como doblaba en una esquina y se perdía. Dejando de masajear su nariz y tomando su móvil del bolsillo de su pantalón emprendió camino al departamento. Sonrió al notar que llego a tiempo: eran las 10:17 am.

* * *

**Sabana Central. 19 de abril. 8:43 am.**

Tomo un suspiro únicamente por capricho, o al menos eso quería pensar Jack. Posado ante el espejo de su baño se encontraba. Aun el saco extendido sobre su cama; estaba dando los últimos toques para que su corbata quedase en un ángulo perfectamente perpendicular a sus hombros. Finalmente paso su esponjosa pata derecha sobre la prenda decorativa para alisarla con minuciosidad. Antes de salir de su baño se miró en el espejo para ver si no tenía algún mechón pelo despeinado en su rostro u orejas: como siempre la respuesta era no. Vestía un pantalón negro sin ninguna señal de arrugas en su tela, así como camisa blanca planchada con perfección y la ya mencionada corbata. Su pelaje se encontraba correctamente peinado, aun con leves destellos producto de la escasa humedad que aun los cubría. El brillar platinado se veía interrumpido por una sucesión de franjas negras perfectamente simétricas en su rostro y orejas (así como en su espalda y patas traseras). Su mirada era tranquila, neutra, centrada y segura de sí misma; como todos los días. Eran estas algunas de las emociones que trasmitían sus ojos de un tono azul zafiro muy profundo. Tomando su saco finalmente de la cama procedió a colocárselo no sin omitir la inspección minuciosa de siempre. Una vez estuvo perfectamente vestido, tomo su maletín de trabajo, las llaves de su departamento y automóvil, sus lentes de sol y salió del lugar.

El complejo habitaciones donde se hospedaba era de alto coste. De más de 40 pisos, siendo el huésped de una de las plantas más cotizados del lugar. El salario por su trabajo era destacado, pero no la gran maravilla. Era su pulcra carrera, curriculum sobresaliente, así como su buena preparación y constancia lo que le valía esos bonos e incentivos en sus ya 13 años de experiencia. Bajando por el ascensor se topó con otros habitantes del complejo: la mayoría lo saludaban con una leve reverencia de cabeza o un simple Hola como todos los días. Pero también estaban algunos que lo veían con cierto desdén, critica, rencor o desprecio. La respuesta más razonable para esto es si, al menos ellos lo vieron en televisión anoche en medio de todo el caos de la alcaldía. Pasando de ellos continuo su camino a su Quattroporte V en el estacionamiento privado del lugar. Apenas llego a vehículo lo encendió para dar camino hacia la alcaldía. Salió del estacionamiento subterráneo del bloque departamental, subió por la rampa principal y mostró su identificación al guardia osuno del lugar quien abrió la caseta permitiéndole salir ya a la calle. El viaje fue como el de cualquier otro día, aunque habiendo salido un tanto más tarde que de costumbre, esto hizo que hubiera más tráfico.. Para su fortuna el trayecto no fue cansino llegando en quince minutos a su lugar de trabajo. Pasando a un costado del edifico para ir hacia su bloque de aparcamiento no noto nada que pudiera decirse distinto en el lugar a como fue antier. Mas apenas estaciono su automóvil, lo aseguro y entro por la puerta del estacionamiento noto la atmósfera del lugar: más pesada, como si de plomo evaporado se hubiera llenado el lugar, con aire más estancado que de costumbre, aparentando que los mecanismos del aire acondicionado no operasen. Había mucho menos personal que en otros días. Con uniformados en cada sitio aun en sus pesquisas. Uno que otro burócrata aún era escoltado dentro o fuera del lugar por un policía.

Y las miradas volvieron. Algún oficinista (ya fuera cánido, felino, mustélido, equino, lagomorfo, ovino o porcino) lo veían con desprecio (más los depredadores) y aquellos que no lo eran, por haber abierto las puertas del infierno y hacer venir a todo el mundo a husmear en sus labores. Algún que otro mamífero no mayor que él se impactó de costado con la liebre para dar muestra de su desprecio. La noticia de su pequeña contribución se esparció cual plaga. "¡¿Y aun tienes el descaro de venir, Savage?!" Decían las miradas de todos. Al final decidió subir por las escaleras. No quería estar dentro de una lata de aluminio con algún otro empleado y tener que tragarse un silencio incómodo. Y al fin llego. Camino hacia su zona de trabajo. Esta se encontraba siendo inspeccionada por un grupo de peritos judiciales. Jack no mostró reacción alguna. Se limitó a verlos esperando ser notado. Un lobo acompañado de una elefanta inspeccionaba la oficina. Rápidamente notaron la presencia del pequeño leporino quien los veía atento, sosteniendo con firmeza su maletín.

-Buen día. Usted es el señor Johan Savege ¿No es así? -Pregunto la paquiderma en cuya placa decía "Oficial Granville"

-En efecto. –Dijo sin mover un solo tendón y musculo. Sus ojos azules solo mostraban vacío. –Se puede saber el por qué están en mis oficinas oficiales. –Acoto en exigencia con voz neutra.

El par de azulados se mantuvo en su lugar aun con algunos manojos de carpetas en las patas, sin dejar en todo momento de ver al lagomorfo.

-Como se le ha de haber notificado señor Savage. –Inicio el canido. – Usted se encuentra bajo investigación por posibles nexos con la alcaldesa Bellwether.

-Me informaron e interrogaron por igual. –Comenzando a caminar ya dentro de ala llena de cubículos prosiguió. –Pero eso seguro ya lo saben, por lo que también saben que se me dejo en libertad al no encontrarse pruebas que me incrimines y relacionen con Bellwether.

-Y usted debe saber también que un interrogatorio no basta señor Savage. –Prosiguió la oficial. –Será investigado como todos los demás empleados del edifico. Por lo que le recomendaría escoger sabiamente sus palabras. Cualquier cosa que diga mal puede ser tomada de manera incriminatoria. –Termino diciendo la paquiderma, esperando así asustar a la liebre, fracasando en el intento.

Ignorando lo dicho por la oficial Jack entonces se dirigió a su oficina al fondo de los cubículos. Esperando que al menos los uniformados no lo pudieran molestar permitiendole trabajar amenamente.

-Señor Savage nos permite su maletín. –Dijo el lobo poniéndose tras de Johan.

La liebre miro al canido apenas girando la cabeza hacia atrás. Irónicamente el lobo no parecía ser brusco en su tratar, aun y siendo de los afectados por este escándalo político. Se miraban a los ojos esperando una reacción del otro. Al final Johan acepto entregar el maletín. El canido entonces coloco el objeto en una mese comunal ubicada en una esquina del lugar. Quito los seguros del mismo y lo abrió: dentro solo se encontraban documentos de temas varios, algunos unidos con clips, otros en un folder y algunos en un portapapeles de cuero marrón. El oficial demoro diez minutos analizando el contenido de todos los documentos; control de inversiones, gastos generales, tazas de interés, IVA's, concesiones y permisos de construcción, nada que pudiera considerarse comprometedor, solo el papeleo de un secretario de administración interna. Todo ello debía de pasar por sus patas para así tener registro neutro de todos los tratos que tenía el gobierno con empresas y demás entidades. Al final entrego el lobo su maletín a Jack, quien asintió sin despegar su mirada del canido.

-Con su permiso. –Dijo de forma áspera antes de entrar en su oficina.

Sin duda ya habían registrado su espacio de trabajo. Podía notarlo, recordaba a la perfección como dejo su oficina ayer. Las carpetas repletas de documentos ya no se encontraban en sus lugares, así como los libros en los estantes, incluso el cajón de objetos de oficina de su escritorio había sido cateado y hurgado a fondo. Subió a la silla frente al escritorio y antes de colocar el maletín sobre el mueble se dedica a ordenar todos los objetos sobre la superficie. Una vez todo había sido colocado como debía ser abrió su maletín y saco el conjunto de documentos posándolos sobre la superficie de madera de caoba barnizada. Y así Jack trato de iniciar un día normal de trabajo. Durante media hora estuvo leyendo y firmando los documentos que saco de su maletín, así como otros que se hallaban en una carpeta de archivos en espera. Escucho como los oficiales abandonaban el lugar, su oído pudo captar el sonido de la puerta siendo abierta y cerrada con cautela.

* * *

Se encontraba poco después esperando que la cafetera terminara de calentar el agua de su interior para servirse una taza rebosante de amarga cafeína. Mientras lo hacía tenía un documento en sus patas, documento que no ha soltado por minutos. Era una solicitud de gasto para seguridad y salud. El original había sido confiscado ayer, este había sido una impresión hecha hace minutos. Su número de registro no lo olvidaría Savage en un tiempo: 2341H62TJ00. Expedido el 8 de marzo de presente. Se trataba de un retiro monetario de $950,000°° dólares. Sabía que ese dinero se había ido en pagos a médicos, equipo de laboratorio y adquisición de Midnicampum holicithias, o al menos eso es lo que decía el registro de la transacción y su gasto (el cual fue complicado rescatar de entre montañas de papeleo). Pudiera no ser de su interés de no ser por el hecho que su firma se encontraba firmemente trazada en la hoja. Las estilizadas letras cursivas que formaban su nombre estaban impresas con claridad. No sabía que para eso se invertiría el gasto que el autorizo con su firma. Hubiera seguido con la vista clavada en el papel, pero la puerta del área de oficinas fue abierta, con el apenas audible sonido de los pasos que se aproximaban a su oficina podía ya saber de quien se trataba. El solitario conjunto de cubículos solo aumento el eco del sonido. Aunque, ahora que lo pensaba con detenimiento ¿Por qué ninguno de sus subordinados fue ese día a laborar? No pudo responderse, la puerta de su oficina fue abierta captando su atención.

Una vulpina pelirroja ligeramente alta para una hembra de su casta, vestida con un elegante saco cerrado a botones color negro, así como una falda del mismo tono, ambas prendas con un singular brillo. Bajo el saco podía verse una camisa blanca algodonada junto a una corbata azul cobalto; en la solapa del mismo se encontraba un broche azul turquesa a cada lado. Para Jack era curioso verla en esas prendas, normalmente la vulpina vestía ropajes azules, aunque no podía negar que la zorra tenía un singular encanto y elegancia vistiendo esos tonos oscuros.

-Señor Savage. –Saludo la vulpina en un tono maduro sin perder su juventud y suavidad.

-Señorita Fawkes. –Contesto la liebre mostrando una sonrisa.

Sin mediar más palabras la rojiza se aproximó al escritorio del lagomorfo tomando de este una pila de carpetas. Jack en ese pequeño lapso logro escuchar como la cafetera profería un pitido indicando que el café estaba listo. Cuando Fawkes estaba por salir esta se detuvo de golpe girando sobre si para ver a Jack.

-Por cierto, Señor Savage, hace unos minutos llegaron un par de policías preguntando por usted. –Dijo manteniéndose estática en la puerta.

Terminando de llenar su taza con café y antes de dirigirla a su boca para beber Jack inquirió. –¿Se puede saber para que me necesitan?

-Quieren que esté presente en el juicio contra Dawn Bellwether. –Dijo revisando su reloj de muñeca. –Con su permiso señor Savage, debo de retirarme. Les diré a los policías puede venir a verlo aquí, espero no le moleste. –Sin esperar respuesta salió de la oficina cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

Con los parpados a medio camino de tocarse se quedó Jack viendo la puerta mientras terminaba de dar un trago a su café. Una vez retirada la taza de sus labios le sonrió al rectángulo de madera y vidrio mientras caminaba a su escritorio dejando la taza en una esquina y comenzando a guardar sus documentos en el maletín. No es ninguna molestia. No supo si dijo o pensó la frase, pero no importaba. Los minutos antes de la llegada de los uniformados de ocupo en terminar su café mientras revisaba las noticias en su Smartphone. Unos instantes después a su despacho se presentaron un cerdo y un alce. Con amabilidad los uniformados le pidieron que los siguiera y así lo hizo.

* * *

Camino a la salida no tomaron el ascensor. El lagomorfo se encontraba en medio del par de herbívoros que lo superaban en tamaño. Cuando terminaron de descender las escaleras y cruzaron el vestíbulo hacia la salida Johan pudo sentir de nuevo todas las miradas sobre él. Sin molestarse en mirar a su alrededor siguió su camino acompañada por los oficiales. Mientras bajaban los pequeños escalones de la entrada Savage se percató que ya se encontraba una patrulla frente a ellos. El oficial porcino le abrió la puerta esperando inmóvil a que la liebre entrase al vehículo. Ya dentro del vehículo Jack se colocó en el asiento trasero al copiloto dejando su maletín al lado. El cerdo entonces entro de copiloto dejando a su colega cornamentado la conducción de la unidad. Mientras daban vuelta y tomaban el carril con dirección al juzgado Jack dio una rápida mirada a la alcaldía: en el balcón del séptimo piso pudo ver a Fawkes caminado de un lado a otro mientras tenía su teléfono pegado a la oreja izquierda a la vez que movida al son de su pata un cigarrillo. La vulpina movía los labios con rapidez y soltura dictando versos ajenos a la liebre; en un instante la rojiza se percató de la vista de su colega lagomorfo: pasando a dedicarle una burlona sonrisa junto con un leve asentimiento de cabeza mientras la patrulla se alejaba más y más. "Esa niña no cambia" pensó Jack mientras enfocaba su vista al frente de la unidad policial con una leve sonrisa.

* * *

**Central de ZPD. 19 de abril. 10:24 am.**

Lo habían interrumpido con justificada razón. Tendrían que retrasar la salida de Bawn un poco. El alboroto por el "Caso de los Aulladores" causo un furor y sentimientos encontrados en todo el mundo, por lo que tanto la comisaria como la judicial estaban abarrotados de mamíferos queriendo externar su sentir o motivados por el morbo. Bogo solo necesitaba mirar por una de las ventanas de los pasillos para contemplar a la masa de gente frente al ZPD. Volvió pues a entrar en su oficina, dentro de la cual se encontraba un regordete guepardo en una silla distinta a la Bogo traída esa misma mañana, ya había comenzado a llenar algunos documentos, así como separar una información de otra.

-Bien Garraza, esto es ahora tu responsabilidad hasta que vuelva. Te recuerdo que si llaman los números de esta lista tienes que guardar lo que te digan en estos formularios y así con todo lo demás. Cuando lleguen informes de los peritos de la alcaldía o algo relacionado les indicas que redacten un informe y lo entreguen a esta oficina para el final del día. –Indico el búfalo con un tono un tanto menos autoritario de lo normal, veía como el felino no había despegado su vista del documento frente a él, pero sus orejas estaban enfocadas hacia Bogo captando toda la información que este le brindara.

Terminando por fin de escribir el guepardo levanto su cabeza enfocando su mirada en su superior. –No se preocupe jefe, daré mi mejor esfuerzo ¡Se lo prometo! –Le respondió con entusiasmo, así como una sonrisa en su rostro.

-Espero así sea Garraza. –Habían ya explicado de la mejor manera la mecánica que seguirían esos días al felino, Bogo se despido con un asentimiento de cabeza antes de cerrar la puerta de su oficina y dirigirse al vestíbulo donde le espera Hopps y (quería creer) también Wilde.

* * *

Judy tamboreaba el piso con su pata derecha de manera pausada pero contante, era una especie de terapia física inconsciente, bajo el pantalón aún tenía una venta cubriendo su herida de ayer. Ya se había cansado de caminar a pequeños saltitos de un lado a otro esperando a Nick. Se estaba haciendo tarde y aunque Bogo aun no volvía de su oficina sentía el tiempo encima. En cualquier momento aparecería Bellwether siendo escoltada lista para ir a juicio.

El cuello de su camisa blanca, así como la corbata la hacían sentir asfixiada, no estaba acostumbra a vestir formal. En la mañana había llegada a su departamento provisional un traje formal de pantalón y saco color caqui acompañado por una corbata roja y camisa blanca. Para su suerte el traje le quedaba bien, aunque podía sentirlo un poco justo en la talla, un tanto pegado a su anatomía. Miro su móvil nuevamente para comprobar la hora. ¡¿Dónde zanahorias se metió ese zorro?! Exclamo internamente Judy tras rectificar que tenían el tiempo encima.

-Gracias colega. De no haber llegado me habría quedado ahí no sé cuánto tiempo. –Escucho la coneja decir a su izquierda. Al dar la vuelta pudo ver a su vulpino amigo acompañado de un león uniformado. El felino miraba con humor y una sonrisa a Nick, quien tenía su ya característica sonrisa ladina y mirada despreocupada. El par había seguido caminando sin rumbo, pero Judy saldo interponiéndose en su camino.

-¡Nick! ¡¿Dónde te metiste?! –Exigió saber la leporina con el ceño frunció.

-Zanahorias, tranquila. Te va a dar algo si sigues enojándote así.

-¡Yo te daré algo a ti si no me respondes! –Le amenazo.

El felino sintiéndose de sobra en la "conversación" opto por retirarse si antes hacer un ademan de despedida hacia el vulpino.

-Bien Pelusa: en primera no creo que sea educado saludar así a un querido caballero como yo. –Dijo con teatralidad y altanería. -Y en segunda no veo que estén apurados por salir… -Extendió sus patas hacia todo el vestíbulo haciendo notar que parecía ir como siempre, si se ignoraba a la multitud de fuera. –A excepción de ti. –Termino colocándose en cuclillas para estar a la altura de la coneja y sonriéndole con malicias.

Hopps solo apretó un poco la mandíbula lista para responderles.

-¡No eres un caballero Wilde! Sigue soñando. –Exclamo con mofa Bogo acercándose a la dupla, mostrando una leve sonrisa por el rostro desencajado de Nick. – Pero tienes razón, no podemos irnos aún.

Tanto a la coneja como al zorro extraño les pareció que el "Búfalo Malacara" se mostrara bromista, o algo similar. Cuanto miraron con detenimiento al Jefe Bogo notaron que su uniforme tenía un par de detalles: utilizando algún ominoso método logro abotonar el ultimo botón de su camisa, así como al igual que todos sus subordinados tenía una corbata negra con pisa corbata plateados con un grabado de "Z. P. D." impreso. Las características estrellas alrededor de su cuello también estaban en su posición. Una vez el búfalo de detuvo frente al par de mamíferos prosiguió.

-Los civiles y la prensa solo nos están entorpeciendo. Además, la oveja nos dio problemas esta mañana.

-¿Qué clase de problema? –Pregunto Hoops.

-No son de importancia. Hay que ir a la parte trasera de la comisaria. Síganme.

Bogo entonces comenzó a caminar hacia un de los varios pasillos que comenzaban en el vestido. La leporina y el vulpino comenzaron a caminar tras el búfalo a paso contante. Varios oficiales iban hacia la misma dirección, un pasillo al cual Hopps nunca tuvo la oportunidad de ir. Hay deben de tener a Bellwether. Tras este pensamiento Judy fue sacada de sus pensamientos.

-Vaya pelusa, no sabía que tenías un traje en esa camioneta. –Le dijo Nick en tono jovial.

-No le tengo, me llego esta mañana a mi habitación. –Contesto Judy con una sonrisa mirando a su amigo. –Quien lo diría, tienes ropa diferente a ese horrible estilo hawaiano.

-Hey, mide tus palabras Zanahorias. Esa ropa es la mejor, me da estilo.

-¡Ja! Si tú lo dices. Pero ya enserio Nick ¿Por qué llegaste tan tarde?

-En realidad Pelusa, debí de llegar hace unos minutos, pero el muro de gente no de dejaba pasar. Hasta que me tope a aquel león.

-¿Te reconoció?

-No. Solo llamé su atención y le dije que tenía que entrar por lo del juicio. Al principio no me creyó, pero ya diciéndole un par de cosas que pasaron ayer me dejo entrar.

-Bueno, al menos te dejo pasar.

-Sí, pero fue raro. Al principio me trato como tratan a todos los zorros. –Judy se incomodó ante el comentario, pero Nick lo había dicho con una naturalidad que solo dejo pensando a la leporina. –Ya después que le dije quién era y todo eso su actitud cambio mucho ¡Je! Incluso me saco platica.

Judy se alegró ante lo último.

-Así que ¿Tienes admiradores Zanahorias? ¡Eh!

-¿Admiradores? –Le contesto confundida.

-Si. Entonces ¿Cómo explicas el traje?

Judy solo se encogió de hombro ante la pregunta de Nick.

-No lo sé. Pero veo que no soy la única que vino bien vestida hoy.

-Que te digo. Tengo buen gusto.

Judy río ante el comentario del rojizo. Bogo seguía caminando delante de ellos. Poco tiempo después llegaron a la cochera del departamento. Un pequeño grupo de oficiales se encontraban hay habilitando una unidad blindada, así como un par de patrullas más. Bogo entonces se acercó a sus subordinados para darles un par de indicaciones. En el poco tiempo que tuvieron que esperar la llegada de Bellwether se dedicaron a conversar un poco sobre temas banales.

-Lo seguiré diciendo Nick, el chiste del camello no es gracioso.

-No lo es porque no tienes sentido el humor Zanahorias ¿No viste lo mucho que le encanto a Flash?

-Eso no tiene nada que ver.

Nick solo se río ante la negativa de la coneja.

-¡Atención! ¡La reclusa está aquí! –Grito un hipopótamo llamando la atención de todos.

El cuerpo de escoltas se mantuvo firme formando un pasillo hacia la camioneta blindada. Entonces aparecieron a través de la puerta: una sexta de oficiales escoltando con armas aturdidoras a una pequeña oveja en trajes naranjas chillones. Demacrado era uno de los adjetivos apropiados para describir a la pequeña lanuda. Con el pelaje enmarañado, su copete esponjoso se encontraba ladeado en un ángulo oblicuo lleno de nudos intrincados. Los ojos hinchados y hundidos en sus cuencas, la mirada perdida: como si contemplase un sinnúmero de cuestiones, sus anteojos eran lo único que aun asemejaba a la Bellwether que vieron ayer ser detenida en el museo. Los ojos pistache de Bawn se posaron entonces sobre la dupla presa-depredador. Nick y Judy alzaron las orejas y pegaron un pequeño salto hacia atrás cuando la oveja se lanzó en su dirección con salvajismo. No pronuncio ningún ruido. Su boca se había sellado. Lo único que se escuchó fueron el sonido de sus pesuñas siendo impactadas en el concreto del piso. Un ciervo con pasamontañas perteneciente a su escolta rápidamente posos sus patas en hombro de la ovina deteniéndola con rapidez, un escolta osuno se unió a la labor de controlarla.

Antes de ser llevada con rapidez hacia la camioneta Bawn les dedico una última mirada. Tanto la presa como el depredador solo pudieron sentirse inquietos ante los ojos de Bellwether, quien solo los veía con odio, una genuina repulsión. Sellaron pronto la cajuela de la unidad. Algunos oficiales acompañando a la detenida atrás mientras otros se subían al frente. Un polar siendo el conductor de la unidad, permaneció estático a la espera de instrucciones con una pata en el volante y la otra en la palanca de velocidades.

Bogo miro a Judy y Nick quienes aún tenían la vista fija en la camioneta. Con una expresión de asombro en sus rostros.

-Gruñes y Lomberg informaron que cuando fueron por ella la encontraron sentada en la cama. Al parecer no durmió y por si fuera poco vomito en el piso y las paredes. –Judy volteo a ver a su ex superior con asco por lo que dijo. –Tuvieron que llevarla a las duchas para que se viera más decente. –Nick solo tenía su oreja derecha enfocada en Bogo, escuchando con interés. –Bien, es hora de irnos. –Termino por comunicarles.

El zorro y la coneja irían en una patrulla frente a la camioneta mientras Bogo iría de copiloto en la propia unidad blindada. El convoy entonces salió de la cochera del ZPD en dirección al juicio. Apenas la multitud los vio salir corrieron con esmero a su encuentro, topándose en el camino a un muro de granaderos (equipo antimotines) que protegían la salida de las unidades. La leporina y el vulpino se sintieron incomodos ante la lluvia de voces y flashes que caía sobre ellos. La judicial se encontraba del otro lado del parque que se construyó frente al ZPD, más económico habría sido simplemente ir caminando, pero el exceso de gente lo hizo inviable. En el efímero trayecto pudieron contemplar ya no el tumulto de mamíferos multi-especie que los seguía cual procesión, sino las edificaciones de la metrópoli. La alcaldía era visible, sus pisos superiores sobresalían entre las construcciones del centro, se encontraba a cuatro cuadras, pero por la concentración de edificios parecía mucho más. Del museo (también próximo, pero este al doble de distancia) se veía solo su cúpula. Cuando estacionaron frente al edición con arquitectura que imitaba a las construcciones griegas pero hecho de materia color rosa pastel, Judy miro con nerviosismo a su rojizo amigo quien le entrego una sonrisa que también mostraba nervios. Un puma negro (quien les recordó al señor Manchas) vestido de policía les habido la puerta de la patrulla para que bajasen. Rápidamente saliendo de sus cavilaciones el par bajo de la unidad. Nuevamente un mar de voces, flashes y ahora también micrófonos se fue contra ellos.

Siendo guiados por el puma, así como un lobo fueron llevados rápidamente dentro del edifico. Multitud de preguntas fueron lanzadas hacia el zorro y la coneja en el trayecto. Ya dentro del edifico notaron a otra pequeña cantidad de mamíferos. Nick miro con burla un pequeño grupo de lemmings vestidos todos con traje formal, además con sus características voces chillonas.

-Por aquí, por favor. – Les comunico el felino mientras los escoltaba hacia una sala bien amueblado donde no había nadie. Las paredes eran de madera, con algunos cuadros de paisajes colgados de las paredes, los focos estaban dentro de cúpulas con grabados en su superficie, en el medio de la habitación había una mesa de tamaño medio, alrededor de esta, sillas para mamíferos de distintas taxonomías. –En breve se les llamara al tribunal. Pueden servirse café de la máquina. Si necesitan algo pueden pedirlo. –Acto seguido, el puma abandono el cuarto.

-¡Ja! No estoy acostumbrado a estos tratos. –Menciono Nick mientras tomaba un vaso de unicel, pasando a acercarse a la cafetera.

-Yo tampoco. –Judy tomo también un vaso, pero ella solo lo lleno con agua. Ya había tomado en la mañana café, y siendo ella una coneja no era muy prudente sobrecargarse de cafeína.

Nick termino de servirse su café. Le dio un trago para ver si era bueno. Nada del otro mundo… ¡Pero igual, es gratis! Pensó el rojizo. No era insípido, para nada; tenía un sabor algo amargo, fortuito era que él no solía dulcificar (como su rubio amigo) las bebidas como el café.

Se produjo en silencio en la habitación, la atmosfera se sintió poco a poco sobrecogedora. Habían estado charlando ayer y hoy de todo lo que paso en el ahora y el ayer. Pero para el momento en que se encontraba esos temas se habían agotado.

Después de esto ¿Qué procedía?

-Así que… -Inicio la coneja trajeada con lentitud- después de hoy ¿Qué piensas hacer, Nick?

El rojizo la miro sosteniendo aun el vaso en su pata derecha, pudo ver en sus ojos que decía esa pregunta con algo de ¿Miedo? Nick dio un suspiro, menando de forma centrifugal su café.

-No lo sé Pelusa, supongo que continuare con mis cosas. Las Popsi-Patitas y todo eso.

-¡Ha! Ya veo. Pero de manera legal ¿No? –Trato de decir lo último como si de una broma fuera.

Volteando a ver a la coneja con la cabeza algo baja, pero conservando su expresión bromista. –Siempre fueron legas las paletas Zanahorias ¿Es que acaso no confías en mi palabra? –Sus orejas se pegaron a su cráneo mientras dejaba el vaso junto a la cafetera, agrandando su pupila mientras sus ojos se cristalizaban. Mostrando una muesca de dolor.

-¡NO! ¡Quiero decir! ¡Si! Es… -La coneja se alarmo ante la reacción de Nick, sus orejas se alzaron, el pelo de las mismas se encrespo, así como su nariz se movió con desespero. Sintiéndose aun cúlpale por lo que dijo en la conferencia, no quería malentenderse ya más con el vulpino. Se sentía mal por hacer pensar eso a Nick. Más la risa de este la saco de su ansiedad. Lo miro con desconcierto, el rojizo comenzó a reír de a poco, más su risa se fue haciendo más sonora hasta que tuvo que llevarse las patas al vientre para conservar el equilibrio.

Con una fanfarrona mueca en la cara y las patas aun en su abdomen Nick le dijo. –¡Debiste ver tu cara Zanahorias! Sabía que me amabas mucho ¡¿Pero hasta ese punto?! –No pudo evitarlo, si algo aprendió en las ultimas vivencias es que le encantaba molestar a la coneja.

-¡No es gracioso!... ¡Zorro mañoso! –Dijo ya iracunda y avergonzada.

Nick de apoco recupero la compostura.

-Ya Pelusa, fue una broma. Estabas poniendo muy incómodo el ambiente y se supone que hay que relajarnos ahorita.

-¡Yo no estaba incomodando nada!

-¿Ha sí? Entonces ¿Por qué me preguntaste que haría después de hoy?

La coneja frunció el ceño ante la petición de información por parte del zorro. Lo miro con detenidamente, la mirada socarrona que le dedicaba Nick solo la irrito más. Nada de esto la enojaba realmente, estas escenas para ella ya tenían un tinte entrañable. Suspiro un poco, indecisa no de responder, sino de mantener contacto visual con Nick.

-Porque no me gusta la idea de ya no verte.

Nick asintió a la respuesta. Moviendo el dedo índice de su pata derecha en círculos para que continuase.

-Yo en verdad me la pase bien… contigo. Me ayudaste a resolver el caso cuando pudiste solo mandarme al carajo. Además, eres muy cómico.

Nick mostró una leve sonrisa enternecedora. La coneja en verdad se veía tierna diciendo eso, añadiéndole que sus orejas estaban tras su cabeza, junto con la carita de vergüenza que mostraba Judy. Nick amplio ligeramente su sonrisa. Él también había disfrutado de la compañía de Hopps. Hubiese podido decir algo emotivo y entrañable, pero no podía evitar ser el mismo.

-¿Estás diciendo que soy tu payaso? –Antes de que la coneja se lanzara sobre el en un acto de desquicio añadió. –¡Tranquila! ¡Era broma Pelusa! –Puso sus patas frente a la leporina y con un tono más suave continuo. – A decir verdad, también me la pase bien contigo Zanahorias… Enserio.

La coneja desistió de estrangular al rojizo. Se sonrieron con complicidad el uno al otro.

-Gracias. –Le respondió Judy con sinceridad bajando del asiento a por más agua. Nick entonces bajo su vigilia.

-¡Auch! –Dijo al sentir un puñetazo en su hombro. La coneja a pesar de ser pequeña, tenía la pata pesada. Cuando la miro noto una sonrisa en su rostro, mueca muy del zorro.

-Eso es por asustarme zorro tonto.

Nick río ante la actitud de la orejuda, mientras continuaba sobándose el hombro.

* * *

La espera termino con rapidez. La puerta de la habitación fue abierta mostrando al mismo oficial puma de hace un momento. Este los condujo hacia la antesala del tribunal. En este lugar había ya varios mamíferos trajeados, algunos enfocaron sus vistas en ellos mientras otros los ignoraron olímpicamente. Las puertas del lugar se abrieron permitiendo a todos entras al "Salón de Justicia". Con un techo alto (incluso para las jirafas), muy espacioso, las butacas del jurado, así como demás gente implicada se encontraban perfectamente ordenadas una tras la otra. Un trío de ventanales en la pared izquierda del salón proporcionaban una luz justa para una buena iluminación. Al final de la habitación se encontraba el estrado de la sala. Un dorado escudo con una báscula posada sobre un libro decoraba el frente del puesto del "Honorable Juez" en turno. La dupla fue llevada a la fila del frente en el lado derecho de los asientos. Había botellas de agua en la mesa larga frente a ellos, así como hojas blancas y bolígrafos. Se sentaron entonces hay a esperar que todos tomasen su lugar. Mientras la gente comenzaba a llegar, Nick pudo ver como Judy se masajeaba lentamente su pata inferior derecha, el zorro le dirigió una mirada atenta. La orejuda lo noto: Solo me dio picor, no te preocupes. Le dijo menospreciando la acción de tocar su herida.

La ex oficial miro con intriga como entre los asistentes se encontraba la señora Nutriales. La expresión de tristeza con la que la dejo en la comisaria cuando inicio la investigación había ya zarpado de sus facciones. Un rostro serio y casi inexpresivo se esculpió en su ser. Varios reporteros se comenzaron a colocar en las orillas del gran salón. Entre ellos se podían ver un hurón, así como una cebra montando su equipo.

Entonces aparecieron los magistrados, machos y hembras, todos indumentados con sacos muy largos que apenas permitían ver su patas. Siendo cuatro tomaron asientos adyacentes al lugar más elevado: una mapache, un dingo, un ónix y una suricata eran las especies de cada uno. Uniformados comenzaron a franquear las columnas de testigos del juicio. Un par de mamíferos particularmente bien vestidos se sentaron junto a la dupla presa-depredador. En el otro extremo de su fila fue ubicada una liebre con orejas y mejillas ralladas. A su lado se quedó erguido un alce policía.

Y entonces llego el juez. Para desconcierto de todos, el juez era un "adorable" quokka, vestido de similar manera a los otros magistrados. Al igual que todos los de su casta tenía una ovalada nariz negra, unas redondas mejillas que le hacían parecer siempre bonachón, el pelaje de una tonalidad café cálida, así como su delgada cola similar a la de un roedor. Hoy no llenaba el perfil de un quokka, la discontinuidad radicaba en su mirada. Como a los conejos, a estos marsupios pocas veces los tenían fuera del concepto de "lindos" o "tiernos", radicando esto en su facilidad para ser fotogénicos, siempre siendo sonrientes en sus foto-capturas, siendo adorables y risueños. El aquí presente tenía un aura estoica, no se le podía ver una sonrisa en la cara, su expresión era tranquila y centrada. Camino hacia su puesto y se sentó metódicamente en el asiento. Ordeno algunos papeles y cambio algunas palabras con sus colegas de oficio. Susurros llenaron de a poco la atmósfera del recinto. Cuando por fin ella entro.

* * *

Bellwether apareció vestida con el mismo traje naranja, escoltada por dos oficiales que para inquietud de algunos esgrimían un rifle eléctrico cada uno. Mientras era llevada a su puesto justo en la columna izquierda de asientos, miro a todos los presentes. La dupla la centro en su campo visual en todo momento, de igual manera la señora Nutriales, así como los familiares de las demás víctimas igual presentes. Algunos cuantos sentían incomodidad ser analizados por la lanuda. De nueva cuenta las lentes de las cámaras la enfocaban: el juicio se transmitiría en vivo ante toda Zootopia y demás lugares.

En un hospital de Plaza Sahara se encontraba un camello recostado, con varias vendas en a lo largo del cuerpo, mirando completamente absorto el juicio vía TV. Finalmente Bellwether fue puesta en su silla, aun sin ser desatendida por sus escoltas.

El juez entonces golpeo un par de veces el micrófono y se aclaró la garganta.

-Siendo las diez cuarenta y ocho de la mañana del diecinueve de abril de dos mil dieciséis, doy por iniciado el juicio contra Dawn Elizabeth Meyerhof Bellwether por los cargos de corrupción, desvió de recursos, abuso de poder, incriminación deliberada, crimen organizado, encubrimiento de actividades ilícitas, agresión tanto a civiles como oficiales de policía, así como presunto terrorismo de Estado.

Así comenzó una pesada mañana. Primero se dio un repaso a un resumen escrito de los hechos acaecidos el día 18 del presenten. La defender de Bellwether, el mismo coctel de abogados que se presentó al ZPD ayer, dieron toda clase de argumento e invocaron todo tipo de cláusulas y lagunas legales para, ya no demostrar la inocencia de su clienta, sino invalidar el juicio presente alegando todo tipo de excusas tanto ingeniosas como insultantes al intelecto. A lo largo de todo el alboroto e intercambio de diálogos entre la defensa y el jurado, finalmente apareció el Jefe Bogo, quien se colocó al costado de la dupla. El alegato defensa-jurado se prolongó más de lo necesario, solo retrasando lo inevitable. Uno de los mamíferos sentados junto a Nick y Judy entonces pidió la palabra.

-Su Señoría. –Comenzo el trajeado, un macho bovino de pelaje color arena. –¿Se le podría permitir a uno de los testigos clave dar su declaración? –El quokka aliviado por ya escuchar voces distintas acepto. Paso a revisar un reducido amasijo de papeles en su poder.

-Nicholas Piberius Wilde. –Nick alzo sus orejas al escuchar su nombre. Miro rápidamente a su alrededor para terminar observando a la coneja junto a él. Judy comunico con señas que dijera o hiciese algo. Con una sonrisa encogida levanto su pata, recibiendo la atención de todos. –Señor Wilde ¿Podría pasar al estrado?

Nick asintió, camino a la zona donde se le indico, justo bajo el lugar de los jueces.

-Señor Wilde, narre su versión de los hechos.

Nick miro entonces al frente. Judy le daba una sonrisa de ánimo, Bogo lo miraba inexpresivo, con la vista bien fija en el rojizo. El resto de los presentes varias miradas tenían, desde escépticas hasta ansiosas. El zorro dio una inhalación expandiendo sus aletas nasales, labro su típica sonrisa en su cara y comenzó a narrar.

Entre malos chistes que causaron las risas de varios, así como descripciones fieles de los hechos, Nicholas contó todo desde su punto de vista, omitiendo detalles personales como la reconciliación del puente. Cuando llego a la parte del museo, Bogo ordeno a algunos oficiales que dispusieran el equipo de proyección y audio. Pronto Nick contaba mientras lo descrito por él se mostraba en pantalla.

-Como podrá ver su Señoría como los aquí presentes, cuando la señorita Hopps y yo nos vimos acorralados por Bellwether y sus mamíferos tuvimos que idear un plan por si nos atrapaban. Así que cambiamos los proyectiles del arma por moras por si lograba quitárnosla y usarla. También fue idea Zanah… ¡De Judy! –Se corrigió velozmente. –Encender la pluma grabadora por si Bellwether decía algo delicado. –Expreso lo último haciendo comillas en las patas. – Lo cual sucedió. –Mostró entonces su sonrisa ladina mirado a Bellwether. No pudiendo evitar solicitar con teatralidad. –Si el oficial fuera tan amable. – El encargado del equipo audiovisual entonces encendió el sonido de la grabación. Habían combinado las imágenes de las cámaras de seguridad junto con el audio de la pluma zanahoria. En la imagen se veía a Nick caminando a cuatro patas hacia Judy. –No, espere, un poco más atrás… más… un poco más… ya casi… ¡Ahí! –Levanto los pulgares en señal de aprobación. Y entonces le dieron play al video.

La dupla había sido lanzada en la exposición subterránea. El ángulo no permitía ver con claridad a Nick y Judy pero Bellwether era perfectamente visible.

-Mejor te hubieras quedado en la granja ¿Verdad? Es una lástima porque… ¡Me caías bien!

-Y que hará ahora ¡¿Atacarme?! – Se escuchó decir a Judy.

-¡Ja! ¡No! Claro que no… ¡Él lo ara!

La sorpresa de muchos fue notoria al ver como la oveja disparaba al cuello del zorro. Nick sonrió con disgusto mientras masajeaba su cuello, aun recordaba en dolor del impacto.

-¡No! ¡Nick! –Se pudo ver como la coneja se aproximó al zorro.

-¡Hola, policía! ¡Hay un zorro salvaje en el Museo de Historia Natural! La oficial Hopps está herida ¡No tarde!

-No, Nick no lo hagás, pelea.

-¡Hay! Pero no lo puede evitar ¿O sí? Recuerda que esta… ¡biológicamente predispuestos a ser salvajes!

Todos vieron pues el lamentable intento de Judy por escapar del "zorro salvaje", esfuerzo que termino por arrinconarla.

-¡Whou! ¡Que encabezado tan grande! ¡HEROICA OFICIAL ATACADA POR ZORRO SALVAJE!

-¡¿Eso es todo?! ¿La presa teme al depredador y usted conserva el poder?

-¡SI! Básicamente…

-¡NO FUNCIONARA!

-¡El miedo SIEEEMPRE funciona! Y usare a todo depredador de Zootopia, si hace falta.

Los abogados de Bellwether entonces comenzaron a sostenerse la cabeza con las palmas de sus patas. Ya no había nada que hacer. Varios se sobresaltaron al escuchar el fuerte gruñido del zorro en pantalla. Quien se acercaba peligrosamente a Judy.

-Bueno ¡Me despido!

-¡Ahhhhgghh!

Todos miraron atentos a la coneja en pantalla mientras gritaba en un aullido agudo por ser mordida ferozmente en el cuello por Nick. Para algunos se veía muy real, de no ser porque no había sangre. Como si les hubieran leído la mente.

-¡Buaagghhh! ¡Sangre! Mucha ¡Mucha sangre! ¡Y Muerte!

-Ahorra si estas exagerando; además, ya dijo todo ¡ya dijo todo! ¡Gracias lengua larga! Dijiste todo a la perfección.

La escena a continuación desarrollada le trajo sonrisas a Nick y Judy así como hastío a Bellwether. La explicación de las moras, la llegada de Bogo, su "dialogo" con la oveja, junto con todo lo demás. La totalidad del video fue mostrada a los presentes.

-Gracias por su declaración señor Wilde. –Hablo al finalizar la grabación el juez. -Ahora, si fuera tan amable la señorita Judith Hopps de pasar a testificar.

El zorro entonces camino en dirección de Judy y está en la de Nick. Son todos tuyos Zanahorias. Le susurro Nick a Judy al cruzarse. La coneja rodó los ojos ante el chistorete.

La lagomorfa entonces narro su versión de la historia, yendo mas rápido que Nick pues no era ya necesario detallar ciertas cosas. En poco tiempo termino de explicar todo.

-Concluyendo –Dijo Judy- como mi compañero Nicholas dijo, tuvimos que idear un plan para poder salir. Por fortuna el plan salió bien. Y como todos ya pudieron ver: es evidente que la "alcaldesa" Bellwether quería oprimir a todos los depredadores como fuera. Al grado de querer drogar a Nick para que me atacara. –Ya sin poder agregar más a la historia concluyo. –Eso sería todo de mi parte su Señoría.

Judy entonces volvió junto a Nick. Se dedicaron mutuos gestos de complicidad. El quokka agradeció a los testigos el dar su testimonio. Algunos de los presentes estaban ya yéndose.

-La acusada tiene alguna objeción.

Todos miraron a Bellwether con atención absoluta. La oveja levanto un poco la mirada. Sus ojos se encontraban secos, así como hundidos en su rostro. Miro al juez directamente, dirigió poco después la vista hacia la dupla, quienes la miraban con gesto burlón. Bawn se pasó la lengua por sus agrietados labios y con una voz rasgada dijo: No su Señoría.

El juez asintió lentamente. Paso a revisar los documentos frente a él.

-Johan Jack Garder Savage. –Al instante Jack se levantó de su asiento. –Pase al estrado por favor señor Savage.

Jack camino al estrado. Parándose bien erguido en el lugar, mirando directamente al quokka.

-¿Es usted actualmente el Secretario de Administración Interna en la alcaldía?

-Es correcto. –Asintió con la cabeza.

-Bien. –El marsupio miro al encargado del proyector: este rápidamente monstró un documento en pantalla.

-¿Reconoce este documento señor?

-Si.

Asintiendo el quokka continuo. –Entonces ¿ya conoce el destino de los fondos que autorizo usted en el documento?

-Se me informo.

-Bien, seré directo señor Savage: ¿Usted estaba coludido con Bellwether? –Pregunto sin ningún tacto.

Jack nunca dejó de ver el juez, miro por el rabillo del ojo a todos los presentes. Regreso su vista al frente. Personalmente ya se estaba enfadando de esa pregunta.

-No, nunca estuve enterado de cualquier plan o intención de Bellwether. Repitiendo lo que declare ayer ante la policía: como secretario de administración, tengo muchas responsabilidades que atender. Por lo que no puedo darme el lujo de revisar a fondo los documentos que se me presentan. Nunca estuve enterado o siquiera llegue a pensar que el dinero se utilizaría en cuestiones de ese tipo, mi labor se limita a que los documento cumplan con los requisitos burocráticos de manera correcta. No tengo nada que ver, su Señoría.

El juez no tuvo que analizar demasiado a Jack para notar que no saldría de ese monólogo. Opto pues de pedir una opinión externa.

-Jefe Bogo, lo que dice el señor Savage ¿es cierto?

Bogo, con los brazos entrecruzados y alternando la vista entre Jack y el juez, dio su testimonio.

-La investigación hecha al señor Savage, hasta el momento no ha arrojado ningún indicio de que se halle coludido de alguna manera con Bellwether o sus allegados. A lo largo de la madrugada la investigación a sus cuentas bancarias, mensajes privados, así como cateo a sus propiedades no nos dio ninguna señal de que ocultara información. Necesitamos observar su caso con mayor detalle. Pero podría decir que es muy probable que el señor Johan Savage sea inocente por los cargos que se le imputan. –Tomo una carpeta que estaba frente a él. –Si desea ver con detenimiento los resultados preliminares de la investigación: aquí los tiene a la pata su Señoría.

-Gracias Jefe Bogo. Señor Savage ¿Algo que desee agregar?

Jack miro entonces al quokka, esbozando una leve sonrisa. –No su Señoría, solo sería llover sobre mojado.

-Bien. Puede tomar asiendo nuevamente.

El tiempo continuaron transcurriendo mientras eran pasados a testificar varios mamíferos trabajadores de diversos sectores del gobierno de Zootopia: desde el sector salud hasta infraestructura y burocrático. Los secretarios de Salud y Economía también fueron enviados al estrado, más a ellos si se les encontraron nexos con la oveja. Las esperanzas de la defensa de Bellwether murieron tortuosamente.

* * *

**04:16 pm.**

Dando bocanadas de aire y tronándose los huesos debido a estiramientos, todos al final abandonaron la sala de juicio. Las conclusiones de la cesión fueron claras: Bellwether se mantendría en custodia y resguardada en el ZPD en tanto terminasen las averiguaciones; asimismo los implicados en el caso tales como el secretario de salud o administración interna (dependiendo de su condición) podrían seguir el proceso retenidos de manera domiciliaria o libre, siendo este ultimo el caso de Savage. Los medios comenzaron a opinar sobre el juicio, grupos de debate se armaron a lo largo de todo Zootopia, al igual que en redes sociales. Quienes más audiencia reunían eran el par de reporteros del ZNN: Oesterherld y Bulichev.

Nick bostezo mostrando todos sus colmillos, mientras estiraba sus patas hacia el cielo. Se le entrego apenas salieron una generosa porción de ensalada con aderezos para la coneja, así como un plato de pequeños Nuggets de pescado al zorro; ambas comidas acompañadas de agua. Como una muestra de agradecimiento. Fue lo que dijo quien entrego la comida.

Habiéndose sentado en una mesa, mientras todo el mundo salía del lugar o se dirigían a otra habitación, Nick y Judy degustaron su comida. Desde hace un rato a la coneja la carcomía una pregunta.

-Nick.

-Sí, Zanahorias

-¿Te gustaría ser policía?

Expandiendo los ojos y clavándolos en la leporina, Nick demostró su asombro. Judy no había olvidado la solicitud que Wilde lleno antes de la conferencia.

-¿Ah-h que te refieres? -Inquirió un tanto desvalanceado.

-Nick... -Dejo a un lado sus alimento, cosa que el rojizo imito; se encararon mutuamente. -Cuando fue la conferencia y yo dije todo aquellos... te enojaste y saliste sin decirme nada... -Porque no había ya nada que decir. Se recrimino a si misma rememorando cuando Nick le hizo ver que ella igual a los demás: temía' a los depredadores. -Me entregaste la solicitud que te di, y tu... la llenaste.

-Bueno Zanahorias... honestamente no se como responder... -Sonrió mientras negaba con la cabeza, conflictuado. -Simplemente tuve la iniciativa y... la llene.

Judy en cierta forma entendía a lo que Nick se refería, aun así no podía garantizar que el rojizo aceptara de nuevo internar entrar en la academia. Sin nada que perder y mucho que ganar dijo:

-Serias muy bueno, sabes. Lo demostraste en allá afuera hoy y todo el tiempo que me ayudaste en la investigación. A decir verdad –Se sintió avergonzada por lo que diría. –creo que hacemos un buen equipo.

El vulpino medito su respuesta. Algo dentro él le decía que aceptara mientras otra le decía que sería una pérdida de tiempo. A su mente vino lo que Finnick le dijo: Ve y toma la oportunidad … Si aún esta. Judy empezó a mostrar inquietud desmedida al ver que el vulpino no respondía. No tengo nada que perder… y podría ganar algo. Fue lo último que cruzo la mente de Nick.

-Sabes Zanahorias… sí, creo que si me gustaría se policía. –Judy estuvo a punto de dar saltos de alegría, pero su lesión se lo impidió. –Aunque, con la fama de los zorros y mi reputación… -Dijo poniendo el dedo índice en los labios, aparentando meditación. –Dudo que me acepten.

Judy consternada y enojada sobre lo que Nick dijo, le contesto exasperada. -¡Pero que rábanos dices Nicholas! ¡Hoy demostraste que los zorros no son lo que la gente cree de ellos! Salvaste a muchos depredadores de ser víctimas de Bellwether. Todo el mundo vio que dijiste la verdad ¡HOY rompiste el estereotipo del zorro! –Se acercó al vulpino y tomo su antebrazo para transmitir confianza. –Y siendo policía, estoy convencida que aras mucho más.

Si, Nicholas lo dijo como una broma y como siempre Hopps se lo tomo demasiado enserio. Le dedico una sonrisa burlona; acto seguido le revolvió el pelaje de su cabeza.

-Está bien Pelusa. No te sulfures, meteré solicitud para la academia apenas pueda...

-¿Interrumpo algo?

La profunda voz de Neithan rompió la atmosfera emotiva que envolvía a la dupla. Judy se sobresaltó por la sorpresiva aparición de su ex superior. Mientras quitaba la pata del antebrazo de Nick le dijo.

-No, nada Jefe Bogo. Solo conversábamos un poco.

Sin importarle la respuesta de Hopps decidió hablar sin rodeos. –Iré directo al punto Hopps. Te quiero de vuelta en la policía ¡Déjame terminar! –Exigió al ver que Judy iba a abrir la boca. – Varios oficiales, algunos de gobierno y me dicen que hasta la gente en general considera que se te debería reincorporar a la fuerza por tu labor en este caso. –Cruzándose de brazo. Nunca pensé decir esto. Se dijo antes de continuar. –Eres buena Hopps, bastante en realidad. Considerando… el estigma de tu especie y lo que conseguiste –Dio un suspiro. - prácticamente sin ayuda, dice mucho. Así que –Se inclinó un poco para "estar más a su altura". –si lo deseas Hopps, puedes volver, tú decides.

Judy se mantuvo pensativa, le habían dicho lo que desde el principio quiso escuchar: el reconocieran a su esfuerzo. Miro a Bogo quien la contemplaba ya como un genuino elemento de la fuerza. Entonces la orejuda poso su vista en el vulpino, quien aún tenía su sonrisa eterna en la cara, dándole ánimo.

-Es muy halagador Jefe Bogo. Le agradezco la oferta, en verdad quisiera volver, pero no lo are. –Emulando el gesto de interrupción del búfalo continuo. –No lo are a menos que reconozco el esfuerzo de Nicholas en esto. Sin su ayuda no habría podido hacer nada. –Bogo estaba a punto de dar una "disculpa" por omitir al zorro, mas fue de nuevo interrumpido. –Y también que lo acepten como estudiante en la Academia de Policía. –El búfalo se desconcertó por tal petición, quizá hubiera alegado que Nick tenía un historial dudoso o cualquier otro motivo. Su sentido común por otro lado le decía que sería inútil discutir con la coneja, en cierto modo tenía una personalidad similar a Bogo: igual de estoica y testadura que él. Así que prefiriendo cortar por lo sano.

-Bien. –Judy se extrañó por la facilidad con que el búfalo acepto. – Nicholas lamento no haber reconocido tu esfuerzo por salvar a nuestra ciudad. –Cada palabra fue dicha con más sarcasmo que la anterior, a causa de la sonrisa socarrona con que Nick veía a Bogo. No se agobie jefecito, lo perdono. Le respondió el vulpino.

–Okey, vengan al ZPD a llenar sus formularios para la inscripción en tu caso –Señalo a Nick. – y para tu reincorporación Hopps.

La dupla asintió sonriente y termino de comer sus alimentos. Al terminarlos acompañaron a Bogo al ZPD.

* * *

**Puntos varios.**

Judy conducía por la carretera. Rodeada por muros de vegetación y pinos. Sonreía mientras escuchaba un poco de música a través de la radio de la camioneta. Para su desdicha las verduras y vegetales que llevaba se habían puestos marchitos y hediondos por lo que los tuvieron que tirar. Le dijeron que les harían llegar una indemnización por la pérdida de los productos. Al fin vestía su conjunto de camisa rosa a cuadros y pantalón de mezclilla lavados y planchados por el personal de hotel, también el medico del ZPD le habían cambiado la venda de la herida. Antes de partir en dirección a BunnyBurrow's intercambio números telefónicos con Nick, garantizando su comunicación continua. Respiro con dicha el vigorizante aire del bosque. El hogar estaba aún a 40 minutos conduciendo, el Sol aun dejaba ver sus rojizos tonos en la alta bóveda celeste que era decorada con pequeños puntos brillantes. Antes de partir, mientras llenaba el tanque con lo justo para volver llamo a sus padres y les dijo que volvería esa noche, convencida estaba que al llegar seria recibida con mucho cariño y una abundante cena. Esperaría a mañana para decirles que volvería a la fuerza. Bajo más la ventanilla dejando que el aire agitara sus orejas, la sensación era agradable. Sigo manejado por la negra línea de la carretera.

* * *

Nick cerró la puerta del departamento, se preparó un poco de ensalada y tofu saborizado para cenar. Mientras se enfriaba un poco la comida, pues se le sobrecalentó mas no se quemó, saco una pantalla plana del armario de rubio, al fin le daría un uso ese trasto ganado por una deuda. Al ser muy ligera la cargo has su cuarto, la puso en el escritorio, la conecto y activo la conexión inalámbrica para conectarla con su laptop. Entro en su cuenta de Netflix y puso un thriller psicológico, los cuales amaba. Se recostó al fin en su cama con la charola de comida en su regazo. Mientras comida con tenedor los trozos de ensalada y tofu le llego un mensaje de Judy: "Zanahorias, la torpe coneja" era el nombre con que la tenía en contactos: en la foto de esta aparecía la susodicha con ropa deportiva en una selfi tomada seguramente en las praderas de los Burrow's. Era un mensaje trivial sobre que había llegado a su casa y quería saber cómo estaba el "zorro mañoso". Nick le respondió con si típico humor socarrón. Pasado un tiempo de aquello pauso la película y fue a dejar el plato de comida al trastero. Volvió a su cuarto con un par de latas de cerveza y una bolsa de papas. Ya había anochecido, haciendo que la película fuera más inmersiva. Degusto las cervezas y las papas mientras terminaba de ver el film.

* * *

Bogo nuevamente salió de su oficina bastante tarde, pero a diferencia de ayer, era acompañado desde esta por un regordete felino amarillo. Después de finalmente librarse de la coneja y su irritante amiguito Bogo pudo llegar a su oficina y concluir con su trabajo. Habría mandado a Garraza a hacer cualquier otra cosa, pero se percató que en verdad su oficina se había cargado de trabajo burocrático a lo largo del día, por lo que un par de patas extra no le vendrían mal. Los informes que solicito sobre las pesquisas habían llegado con prontitud, varios se encontraban ahora más hundidos que antes debido al mar de pruebas ahora descubiertas contra ellos. Al igual, como supuso, Savage seguía limpio. La tarde se fue en revisar documento y hacer llamadas. No supo en que momento el guepardo había puesto una lista de reproducción de música de Gazelle, esto no le molesto en absoluto. Lo que le sorprendió a el mismo fue verse tarareando y después haciendo coro con Garraza mientras movían sus cuerpos al ritmo de la canción. ¡Awww! ¡Jefeee! Tubo que exclamar el gordito para hacer entrar en razón al Jefe Bogo. El búfalo se sintió incomodo por su comportamiento. Se aclaró la garganta y le dijo a Garraza que bajase el volumen de la música para seguir trabajando. Concluyeron su labor muy tarde. Antes de que cada quien tomase su rumbo el guepardo no pudo evitar comentar lo ocurrido en la oficina.

-Jefe no sabía que le gustase bailar con la música de…

-¡Ya no lo menciones! –Le ordeno Bogo con un tono significativamente alto. El búfalo pudo ver como el felino se encogía y enrollaba su cola por el susto que le causo el regaño. Exhalando por la nariz para calmarse le dijo. –Garraza solo… no se lo digas a nadie ¿Queda claro? –El regordete ya más calmado y notando que sacaba a su jefe de su zona de confort le contesto.

-Si Jefe Bogo. Lamento haberlo hecho enojar. –Le dijo apenado y bando la mirado.

-Descuida Garraza. Solo ya no lo menciones. –Miro entonces la hora en su móvil mientras iban cruzando la puerta. –Te espero mañana a la misma hora, tenemos mucho papeleo. Buenas noches.

* * *

Jack salió de la ducha sin ninguna prenda o toalla. Para ser un empleado de gobierno bien pagado, tenía un físico envidiable. Si bien no era fornido, sus músculos se marcaban a la perfección en su piel, las rallas se prolongaban en su espalda en un hipnótico patrón. Algunas cicatrices eran observables en la misma. Fue al cajón de su mesita de noche y tomo un rollo de vendas que paso a colocar en sus nudillos con meticulosidad. Estos tenían poco pelaje; apenas llego a su departamento busco una forma de desestresarse, el saco de boxeo, así como las pesas fueron los catalizadores. En la negra y lustrada superficie del saco se veían pequeñas gotitas de sangre coagulada. Terminando de vendar sus patas, fue por una bata blanca para así cubrirse. Tomo un libro de la estantería, el cual no había podido continuar desde hace una semana. Decidió desvelarse leyendo, total, le habían dicho que no habría actividades hasta que terminasen las investigaciones. Se sirvió un vaso de brandi y se recostó en el sofá de su sala, comenzando a leer.

* * *

**Facultad de Bioquímica. Campus universitario de Zootopia. 19 de abril, 2016. 09:01 pm.**

El tigre siberiano dio un suspiro tallándose los ojos pausadamente. Termino al fin de revisar los resultados preliminares de las primeras pruebas del antídoto contra los aulladores. Algunas canas eran visibles en las zonas naranjas de su pelaje, vestía un pantalón café, una camisa blanca de botones, así como su bata de laboratorio; la corbata estaba semi desanudada en su cuello. Tocaron la puerta de su oficina, por lo que levanto la vista de su ordenador y la enfoco en dirección del sonido. Uno de sus antiguos estudiantes becario (ahora doctorado) estaba recargado en el marco de la puerta. Era un alce achocolatado. Su cornamenta consistía en elegantes piezas óseas elipsoidales bastante alargadas hacia las alturas de las que nacían pronunciados picos de punta filosa; vestido con jeans entubados y una sudadera guinda.

-Hola profesor Salzman ¡Je! ¿Por qué sigue aquí?

-Yo podría preguntar lo mismo Arthur.

-Ya terminé mi investigación por hoy y quise venir a ver si seguía aquí. No crea que olvidare la vez que no nos dio Mecánica Molécula porque se quedó dormido aquí, viendo sabrá usted que.

Riendo ante el recuerdo que venía a su mete el académico respondió a su ahora casi igual.

-Gracias por preocuparte, de hecho, ya voy de salida.

-Si quiere puedo acompañarlo al estacionamiento.

-Claro, me vendría bien un poco de esparcimiento con otro mamífero.

El veterano académico y el joven doctorado pues emprendieron rumbo fuera de la facultad: un vanguardista edifico de colores blancos y plateados de 4 plantas de altura. Junto a esta se erigieron también los edificios de Físico-Matemáticas, Físico-química, así también los complejos de disciplinas híbridos como Biofisicoquimica o Genética Multidisciplinaria.

-¿Hay ya avances con el antídoto profesor?

-A decir verdad, si Arthur. Pero aún hay que hacer más pruebas para usarlo en lo afectados.

-Eso es bueno, para tener solo un día con las muestras.

-Es correcto, pero ya estoy cansado de pensar en eso todo el día hijo. –Ya habían llegado al estacionamiento, los automóviles de cada uno estaban relativamente cerca; el lugar se veía totalmente desierto. -¿Te parece si mañana te doy detalles? Y si lo deseas, puedes ayudar en las pruebas.

-¡Me encantaría! –Le externo con un brillo en los ojos que solo los apasionados de la ciencia muestran.

-Bien, bien, cálmate un poco. Mañana será. Bueno, adiós Arthur.

-Que tengo buena noche profesor Salzman.

Estrecharon sus patas para así despedirse. Pronto saliendo del campus universitario. El profesor Salzman hubiera esperado llegar pronto a su hogar en los límites de Tundratown; desdichado fue por encontrarse con un choque vial en medio de la avenida. Todo el flujo vehicular pues se desvía hacia una calle más pequeña, no diseñada para estos afluentes. El académico se ve forzado a segur el camino trazado. Sortear el tráfico es algo común en una gran ciudad, pero esto tiene sus horarios, hoy ese horario no se cumpliría.


End file.
